Présumé Innocent
by Yumii-Chan
Summary: Juste avant un procès qui aurait du l'opposer à Phoenix Wright, représentant de Paul Defès, Benjamin Hunter fait l'objet d'une enquête judiciaire pour falsification de preuves. Wright croit ferme en son innocence. Des sentiments enfouis refont surface...
1. Introduction

Salit Salut !

Me voici de retour (ne pleurez pas), après plus de deux ans d'absence (pas de nostalgie). J'ai terminé tous les jeux Ace Attorney, peu importe la langue, et j'en ai conclu que certains dialogues sont beaucoup trop implicites pour être si innocents (on se souvient tous des allusions que Diego fait à Phoenix, en le comparant à du café : fort, chaud, etc). J'ai donc cédé à la tentation et me voici avec une fanfiction Hunter X Wright, sûrement ornée de quelques autres couples plus ou moins implicites. Au fait, j'utilise les noms français... Non pas parce que je les préfère (d'autant plus que j'ai plus joué aux jeux en Anglais qu'en Français), mais bien parce que... "Edgeworth" est plus énervant à écrire que "Benjamin" sur mon clavier. ("OBJECTION ! Ceci ne constitue pas un motif valable !", c'est ce que vous pensez tous, je sais. Mais voilà : JE suis l'auteur ! Mouahaha !)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

"Mais pourquoi diable ai-je accepté de le défendre encore une fois ? Je collectionne les indéfendables..."

Phoenix devenait fou. Il faisait les cent pas dans son bureau depuis des heures, un dossier bien trop maigre entre les mains. Las, il s'effondra sur son siège et pris son visage entre ses mains. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus hérissés qu'à l'accoutumée, et cette fois, la quantité exponentielle de gel qu'il appliquait dessus chaque matin n'y était pour rien.

L'avocat prit une grande gorgée du fameux café "Arôme Défaite" que lui avait offert Diego. Aujourd'hui plus que n'importe quel jour, son amertume était encore plus forte. Cependant, il choisi courageusement d'éplucher une énième fois le dossier.

"Voyons voir ce qu'on a là... Sang de la victime retrouvé sur le pull de l'accusé... Empreintes de l'accusé retrouvées sur l'arme du crime ainsi que sur la gorge de la victime... La victime venait de "remercier" l'accusé... Affaires appartenant à la victime retrouvées au domicile de l'accusé..."

Il soupira.

"Paul, Paul, Paul... Dans quel pétrin tu t'es encore fourré ? Et bien sûr tu as directement pensé à moi pour te défendre à nouveau. A croire que je sois le seul avocat au monde ! Ou en tout cas, je dois être le seul qui accepte des causes perdues pareilles... Enfin, il y en aura au moins un qui s'en donnera à cœur joie au procès de demain."

Quand on parle du loup, il pointe le bout de son museau ; quelqu'un frappait à la porte depuis trente bonnes secondes et n'entendant que le bruit d'un dossier qu'on feuillette, l'individu décida d'entrer sans qu'on ne l'y invite.

Phoenix était tellement plongé dans son dossier qu'il ne remarqua même pas l'homme vêtu d'un costume victorien bordeaux qui était debout devant son bureau. Un raclement de gorge n'y faisant rien, le procureur tenta la méthode "tribunal" et frappa du plat de ses mains le bureau de l'avocat qui sursauta et se projeta au fond de son fauteuil.

"Hunter ! s'exclama-t-il, Ça ne va pas de t'introduire comme ça chez les gens et de malmener leur mobilier ?

- Cela fait bien deux minutes que j'essaie d'attirer votre attention, Wright, répliqua Benjamin, passablement énervé. Ne me dites pas que vous êtes tellement débordé qu'il faut prendre rendez-vous maintenant ?"

La raillerie n'avait pas toujours été du domaine de Hunter. Depuis l'école, bien des années avaient passé et il avait beaucoup changé, mais Phoenix s'était fait avec résignation à ce nouveau Benjamin Hunter et désormais, cela lui passait au-dessus. Aussi n'y prêta-t-il pas attention :

"Que puis-je faire pour t'être agréable ? demanda l'avocat en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres.

- A vrai dire, Wright, c'est moi qui vais t'être agréable : on m'a retiré l'affaire.

Phoenix recracha tout à coup le café qu'il était sur le point d'ingurgiter, manquant de peu Hunter qui esquiva d'un mouvement souple de hanches la projection. Après s'être assuré que son magnifique (et couteux) costume était intacte, le procureur continua :

- Tu n'auras donc pas affaire à moi au procès de demain. Réjouis-toi : tu as peut-être une chance de gagner... même si ton client est encore Paul, continua-t-il sur un ton assez léger.

Mais même la pointe d'humour annuelle de Hunter ne suffit pas à calmer Phoenix :

- Comment ça on t'a retiré le dossier ? Sous quels motifs, d'abord ?

- ...

- Hunter ?

Le procureur détourna le visage et se mordit les lèvres. On pouvait percevoir dans son regard habituellement impassible un soupçon de douleur et de honte.

- A vrai dire, je fais l'objet d'une enquête judiciaire...

Phoenix se tut et observa son ami. Aucun mot ne voulait sortir de sa bouche. Il n'en avait pas besoin : il connaissait déjà la raison de cette enquête. Un lourd silence s'installa entre les deux avocats.

- ...C'est à cause de cette histoire de preuves falsifiées, n'est-ce pas ? s'aventura Wright.

Le visage de Benjamin se durcit tout à coup. Il plongea son regard glacial dans celui désolé de son rival.

- Allez-y, , cracha-t-il presque, moquez-vous ! Jubilez donc ! Je sais ce que vous pensez tous, pas la peine d'afficher ce regard hypocrite. Oh bien sûr, devant le Hunter déchu on ne s'autorise qu'un peu de fausse compassion, mais je sais très bien que vous jouissez tous de cette vue ! Le "King du Barreau" se retrouve "Bouffon du Barreau", la honte de la profession et vous vous battrez tous comme des hyènes affamées pour avoir ma dépouille ! Surtout vous autres, avocats de la défense persécutés par le vil et cruel Benjamin Hunt-

- Ça t'amuse ? coupa Phoenix.

Surpris par le ton calme de l'avocat, Hunter se tut. Phoenix le regardait droit dans les yeux, sérieux. A la fois calme et tourmenté, compréhensif mais sévère. Devant cette figure de détermination, le procureur n'osa ajouter quoi que ce soit avant son rival.

- Ça t'amuse, reprit Phoenix, de jouer les défaitistes ? Depuis quand le grand Benjamin Hunter se place-t-il en victime ? Toi qui t'es toujours battu pour ce que tu croyais juste, comment en es-tu arrivé à leur donner raison à tous ? Réveille-toi donc et arrête de te comporter ainsi ! Alors quoi, tu vas baisser la queue et te rendre ? Je t'en prie, ne me déçois pas...

- Comment ça...? demanda Hunter, complètement perdu.

- Lorsqu'on était enfant... commença Wright. Toi et Paul ne vous en souvenez pas, mais lorsque toute la classe m'accusait de t'avoir volé ton argent, j'avais beau clamer mon innocence, la majorité m'ayant dores et déjà classé coupable, je n'avais plus qu'à accepter mon sort. Au moment où j'étais prêt à accepter ma sentence, tu t'es levé et tu les a affronté, soutenu par Paul. Tu n'as pas laissé une injustice arriver seulement parce que ces vautours voulaient ma dépouille. Depuis ce jour... Je t'admire. Pour ton sens aigu de la justice, ta force de caractère, ta capacité à te dresser devant la majorité. Tu m'a donné l'envie de faire ce métier et de défendre les "dépouilles" des "vautours".

Un silence s'installa, durant lequel chacun des deux avocats sondait le regard de l'autre. La recherche de la vérité, voilà ce qui les avait tous deux amenés si haut et aujourd'hui, elle était sur le point d'attirer à nouveau le procureur dans les ténèbres dont il s'était enfin sorti. Ce dernier, les yeux légèrement écarquillés devant tant de confiance, en particulier venant de celui qu'il considérait comme son rival, tentait de se raccrocher à quelque chose. Plongé dans le regard franc de Phoenix, il cherchait l'ombre d'un doute en lui. Après tout, tant d'années avaient passé depuis l'époque où ils étaient amis, tant de choses avaient changé; Hunter ne lui en aurait pas vraiment voulu de douter de lui après un tel virement de carrière. Mais au lieu d'un soupçon, il ne trouva au fond de ces yeux azur qu'une détermination sans faille.

- Tu es innocent, Benjamin.

C'était la première fois depuis quinze ans que Phoenix appelait son ami seulement par son prénom.

"Tu es innocent"... Ce n'était ni une question, ni une supposition, mais bien une certitude. Pas le genre de certitude qu'un avocat de la défense peut avoir quant à l'innocence de son client, car il s'agirait plus de devoir professionnel ou encore de preuves, mais là, il s'agissait bien d'une intime conviction. Wright n'avait pour le moment aucune preuve irréfutable que Hunter n'avait pas falsifié ces preuves, il n'était pas non plus son avocat ce qui ne l'obligeait en rien à le croire sur parole. Il savait seulement son ami incapable d'une chose pareille, il le connaissait... ou du moins, il connaissait le "vrai Benjamin Hunter", celui pour qui rien n'égale la justice pure et tangible.

Les deux avocats passèrent un long moment à s'affronter du regard, chercher le moindre indice dans les yeux de l'autre, la moindre once de mensonge.

- ... Eh bien, commença Hunter, je ne sais pas trop comment prendre ça... Venant d'un avocat de la défense qui compare ses clients à des "dépouilles" et les avocats de l'accusation de "vautours", et qui de surcroît représente un véritable danger pour le monde de la haute-couture lorsqu'il boit du café...

Les deux hommes rirent doucement, puis Hunter se dirigea vers la porte. Il tourna la poignée. Il s'apprêtait à sortir du bureau lorsqu'il s'arrêta net.

- Wright... appela-t-il sans se retourner.

- Mmh ?

- Merci."

Le visage de Phoenix s'éclaira alors, et un sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres. Il regarda son ami sortir et refermer la porte derrière lui, puis attendit d'entendre Maya dire chaleureusement au revoir au procureur avant de lui-même se lever. Il se saisit à nouveau de son mince dossier et reprit ses tours de bureau. En arrivant devant sa porte, il remarqua sur son plancher quelques gouttes transparentes.

"Benjamin... Serais-tu enfin de retour...?"

Un tendre sourire vint éclairer le visage de l'avocat.

* * *

_Au même moment, _

_Poste de Police_

"Shih-na ! Trouvez-moi le dossier de l'enquête interne sur Benjamin Hunter, et lisez-le moi à voix haute !"

La voix autoritaire de l'homme-loup retentit tellement fort dans le poste de police que certains hommes avaient déjà une main sur leur arme, prêts à tirer calmement sur un éventuel agresseur. Lorsque les policiers se rendirent compte qu'il s'agissait de l'agent Shi-Long Lang, leur calme disparut. En effet, Lang faisait plus peur à lui seul qu'un camion de terroristes bourrés d'explosifs. Si bien que personne ne broncha lorsque son assistante, Shih-Na, s'empara d'un dossier normalement confidentiel et le lut à voix haut afin d'empêcher que son chef ne fasse une commotion cérébrale en le lisant lui-même.

Pendant que la voix presque robotique de la jeune femme faisait part du dossier à l'Agent Lang, celui-ci fusillait du regard quiconque semblait transparaître la moindre once de désapprobation.

"Stop ! hurla l'Agent d'Interpol lorsque Shih-na eut fini, J'en sais assez ! Ce dossier passe à présent sous ma direction, compris tout le monde ?

- Sauf votre respect... s'aventura le préfet de la police lui-même, Interpol n'a aucun lien avec l'enquête judiciaire concernant le procureur Benjamin Hunter.

- Mais qui êtes-vous pour en juger ?

- C'est le Préfet de la Police, Agent Lang. Un des hommes qui ont le plus d'autorité judiciaire dans ce pays, répondit machinalement la jeune assistante.

- Humpf... grogna le blond, se calmant quelque peu. Soit. Mais ça ne change rien à la situation; je dirigerai ce dossier.

- Agent Lang, je ne...

- Lang Zi dit : "Quand le loup ordonne au chien, le chien baisse la queue et s'exécute" !

Il y eut un long silence dans le poste de police. Les citations de ce fameux "Lang Zi" n'avaient parfois pas beaucoup de sens ou bien de valeur morale, il arrivait aussi que Shi-Long Lang en invente comme bon lui semblait selon la situation. Cette fois-ci, cela frisait le ridicule. Mais qui allait être assez suicidaire pour lui faire la remarque ? Aussi, le Préfet lui tendit tout simplement la main.

- Je ne peux me résoudre à vous laisser l'entière responsabilité d'une affaire pareille, Agent Lang, dit le Préfet. Cependant, je peux vous permettre de collaborer avec nous. Après tout, si vous pensez qu'il puisse y avoir une relation avec Interpol...

- A la bonne heure ! s'exclama Lang en manquant de broyer la main tendue. Il y a finalement des personnes raisonnables dans ce pays...

- Raisonnables, ou inconscientes... pensèrent la plupart des policiers."

* * *

L'après-midi qui suivit la visite de Hunter, Wright rendit visite à Paul Defès au parloir. L'avocat paraissait las, et passablement agacé; il se sentait comme un père dont le fils continuait à se mettre dans des situations impossibles sans jamais retenir de leçon. D'autant plus que l'annonce que lui avait fait le procureur plus tôt dans la matinée l'avait non seulement rendu triste, mais aussi anxieux.

En effet, avec Hunter, il savait à quoi s'attendre. Il savait comment son ami fonctionnait, et il savait surtout qu'il ne ferait jamais rien pour entraver la justice. En revanche, on ne lui avait pas encore communiqué qui serait son remplaçant durant le procès; mais ça, il se gardait bien de le dire à son client afin de ne pas l'inquiéter.

"Il faut voir le côté positif des choses, Nick, lui dit Paul. Au moins demain, toi et ce procureur serez sur un pied d'égalité : vous n'aurez tous les deux reçu le dossier que depuis peu !

- Mais lui part déjà avec un sacré avantage ! répliqua Phoenix. C'est Hunter qui lui a préparé son dossier !

- Oui mais bon... Il n'a pas l'air d'être une lumière ce procureur, déclara Paul perplexe.

- Tu ne peux pas dire ça sur une première impres- Attends... tilta Wright. Tu veux dire que tu l'as vu ?

- Évidemment ! Pas toi ?

- Euh... Juste pour être sûr qu'on parle bien du même, tu pourrais préciser...? demanda l'avocat en tentant de ne pas passer pour le dernier des derniers.

- Je ne me souviens plus de son nom...

- Le contraire m'aurait étonné... soupira Phoenix, ayant trop souffert des trous de mémoire de Paul au cours de ses témoignages.

- Par contre je me souviens qu'il était blond...

"Blond...? pensa Wright. Oh non..."

- Les cheveux longs...

"Non..."

- Une espèce de couette de fillette sur le côté...

"Impossible...!"

- Un air cool et décontracté, malgré le fait qu'il m'avait l'air étranger...

"Pas...!"

- Il portait des vêtements de rockeur et il ponctuait ses déclarations d'un solo d'airguitar.

- Gavin ? explosa Phoenix. Tu es en train de me dire que je vais me retrouver face à Konrad Gavin ?

- En tant qu'avocat de la défense, n'es-tu pas sensé déjà être au courant ?

- B-Bien sûr que je le savais, c'était... Pour te mettre en condition de procès ! Haha ! Tu vois ça, c'est du bluff ! balbutia l'avocat. Alors lorsque G-Gavin t'interrogera, ne te laisse pas avoir...

- S'il est aussi convaincant que toi en ce moment, je pense que ça devrait aller, répondit Paul en se moquant de son ami."

Phoenix laissa s'échapper un petit rire, puis il redevint sérieux.

Konrad Gavin... Apollo lui en avait parlé, mais jamais il n'aurait cru avoir encore affaire à lui. C'était un bon procureur. Un peu trop bon, même... Intouchable, doté d'une crédibilité à toute épreuve. Avec Benjamin Hunter, ils formaient tous les deux l'élite de l'accusation, la crème des procureurs. La différence entre Gavin et Hunter résidait dans leurs méthodes : Gavin offrait des sourires ravageurs à tous les témoins, les amenant à dire plus que ce qu'ils ne le voudraient; la police, le jury, le juge, et même les avocats de la défense et les accusés ! Tous tombaient sous son charme.

Mais un second problème survint à l'esprit de Phoenix; il se souvint des méthodes qu'avait employées Gavin pour soutirer quelques informations à Apollo... Des méthodes pour le moins "radicales" et "draconiennes"... Et fort peu orthodoxes.

Falsification de preuves ? Chantage ? Jamais ! Ce n'était pas le genre du procureur. En revanche, le blond était conscient des atouts physiques qu'il possédait et n'hésitait pas à s'en servir. Femmes, hommes, plus âgés, plus jeunes; Konrad ne faisait pas de distinction et chaque être humain pouvait devenir une proie potentielle dès qu'il attirait son intention et/ou qu'il représentait un intérêt pour lui.

"Paul, Benjamin... Cette fois vous ne m'avez pas sauvé..."

_A suivre..._

* * *

_Sauvegarder ?..._

**Hunter **:_ (Objection !)_ Pourquoi je fais l'objet d'une enquête ?

**Yumi **: _(Prends ça !)_ Parce que c'est toi qu'on soupçonne de falsification dans le jeu.

**Wright **: Je soupçonne l'auteur d'aimer le fait de martyriser ses personnages préférés.

**Yumi **: Ne t'inquiète pas, Wrighty, ton tour va venir...

**Wright **: Parce que m'infliger à nouveau Paul comme client ne te suffit pas ?

**Yumi **: Lang Zi dit : "Qui aime bien châtie bien".

**Lang **: _(Not so fast !)_ C'est ma réplique !

**Hunter **: Alors quoi, vous allez l'embarquer pour vol de réplique ?

**Gavin **: J'aimerais embarquer Paul Defès pour outrage à la mode en qualifiant ma coiffure de "couette de fillette" !

**Yumi** : ...

**Hunter **: ...

**Lang **: ...

**Wright **: ... Quelqu'un l'a invité ?

**Yumi **: Rentre chez toi Konrad, on n'a pas besoin de toi avant le prochain chapitre...

**Lang **: S'il y en a un...

**Hunter **: C'est au jury de délibérer...


	2. Face et VolteFace

Après avoir repris ensemble pour la énième fois le dossier Defès, Paul et Phoenix se quittèrent; il se faisait déjà tard et Paul devait "téléphoner à sa dulcinée et entendre sa mélodieuse voix peut-être pour la dernière fois" comme il l'avait dramatiquement dit.

Maya raccompagna Wright jusqu'à la porte du Parloir, puis s'avança vers lui.

"Nick, tu te sens bien ? demanda la jeune fille avec inquiétude.

- Comme une veille de procès perdu d'avance, répondit l'avocat en s'efforçant de sourire.

- Si tu veux on peut se rendre sur la scène de crime...

- A cette heure-ci ?

- Le chemin vers la vérité n'a pas d'horaires, Nick ! s'exclama Maya en retrouvant sa bonne humeur légendaire. Peut-être qu'un détail t'aurait échappé ! Tu sais comment tu es, toujours tête en l'air; du genre à ne pas remarquer un voleur en train de te faire les poches, parfois tu irais même jusqu'à lui donner directement ton porte-feuilles ! Peut-être même que tu lui cirerais les chaus-

- Merci Maya ! l'interrompit l'avocat. Si déjà avant j'étais à six pieds sous terre, maintenant je pourrais me mettre à chercher du pétrole...

- J'essayais seulement de faire comme Monsieur Hunter... se justifia la médium désolée. Tu sais, quand il veut te remonter le moral, il te charie un peu. Et j'ai remarqué que ça marchait mille fois mieux que des encouragements normaux.

Phoenix regarda son assistante, touché. Elle faisait vraiment de son mieux pour l'aider depuis toutes ces années, aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Elle était autant une mère pour lui que lui était un père pour elle. Elle remarquait des choses insignifiantes aux yeux des autres, un peu à la manière d'Apollo ou de Pearl.

- Ou bien est-ce que ces encouragements camouflés en vannes, continua la jeune fille, ne marchent que parce que c'est Monsieur Hunter ?

L'avocat eut une soudaine grimace, comme lorsqu'il se faisait coincer au cours d'un procès. Maya éclata de rire puis coupa court à cette discussion dont elle connaissait déjà l'issue en le tirant par le bras.

- Direction la scène de crime ! hurla-t-elle plus déterminée que jamais."

* * *

Le duo de la défense se retrouva donc, aux alentours de 23h, dans les locaux d'une petite entreprise où Paul travaillait comme homme d'entretien. L'établissement était lugubre et gris. Le propriétaire ne devait pas avoir voulu investir dans des éclairages car il faisait très sombre et on ne trouvait de lampes que très rarement. Aussi, les agents de police avaient tous apporté des lampes torches. Certains s'amusaient avec, dans un coin du couloir, pointant la lampe sur leur menton afin de faire rire les autres au lieu de surveiller la porte qui menait au bureau du patron de l'entreprise, la scène de crime.

"Si Hunter était là, pensa Wright, il leur aurait déjà réduit leur salaire..."

Tout à coup, au coeur de ces éclats de rires puérils, Phoenix aperçu... l'inspecteur Dick Tektiv.

"Oh non... soupira-t-il.

L'inspecteur se retourna vers l'avocat. Il sursauta puis fit signe aux autres d'arrêter leur petit jeu.

"A-Ah Ah ! s'exclama Tektiv quelque peu confus. Vous... Vous revoilà, mon gars !

- Oui, je venais m'assurer qu'aucun élément ne m'avait échappé pour le procès de demain.

- Décidément ! C'est une épidémie ce soir !

- Que voulez-vous dire ? interrogea Wright.

- C'est que Monsieur Gavin se trouve sur la scène de crime aussi, mon gars.

Phoenix et Maya échangèrent un regard inquiet. L'inspecteur Tektiv leur ouvrit la porte du bureau où une énorme flaque de sang recouvrait le carlage, autour d'un tracé blanc représentant l'emplacement du corps. D'après ce que l'avocat savait, le patron de l'entreprise, 45 ans, aurait été tué d'un seul coup de poignard dans l'abdomen vers 22h, lorsque tous les employés étaient déjà rentrés chez eux, mais on ne trouva aucune trace de lutte dans son bureau.

Wright nota dans son bloc-note tout en parcourant la pièce qu'il s'agissait donc d'une personne en qui l'homme devait avoir confiance, et que le fait que le coup ait été porté à l'abdomen et non pas à la poitrine était étrange, car dans le cas où l'on voudrait supprimer quelqu'un à coup sûr avec une arme blanche, porter un coup au cœur était beaucoup plus efficace et certain. L'alibi de Paul n'avait pas pu être confirmé car il dit avoir eu rendez-vous avec sa copine, mais il se trouva qu'elle n'était pas venue. D'autant plus qu'une trace de main en sang de la victime se trouve sur le pull que Paul portait ce soir-là, d'après les caméras de surveillance.

Alors qu'il tournait autour de la pièce, l'avocat se fit arrêter brusquement par un policier qui lui reprocha d'avoir failli marcher dans les empreintes de pas ensanglantées des chaussures de Paul. C'est alors qu'il tilta : selon la théorie de la police, Paul se serait servi de sa couverture en tant qu'homme d'entretien pour passer outre la sécurité et il aurait caché l'arme du crime dans le charriot du matériel de ménage retrouvé plus loin, caché dans un placard de bureau.

L'avocat nota deux contradictions : la première, c'était que si Paul avait effectivement ce chariot de ménage, pourquoi n'aurait-il pas prit le temps de nettoyer la scène de crime de ses empreintes digitales et celles laissées par ses chaussures pleines de sang ? La deuxième résidait dans le fait que s'il n'y eut pas de lutte, il était plus qu'improbable que la victime ait laissé une empreinte de main ensanglantée sur le pull de l'accusé.

"Pull, Pull... Mais oui ! pensa l'avocat."

L'avocat se souvint d'un détail que la police ne pouvait pas savoir, et encore moins Gavin : Paul offrait toujours un de ses pulls à sa petite amie du moment.

"Pour qu'une partie de moi soit toujours avec elle, que mon odeur l'imprègne et surtout... parce que les filles avec des vêtements d'hommes c'est trop mignon !" retentit la voix de Paul dans la tête de Wright.

Phoenix commençait peu à peu à recoller les morceaux. Il était conscient que cela ne suffirait pas, mais un sourire satisfait se dessina sur son visage. Tout à coup, il entendit une voix suave derrière son épaule.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous fait tant sourire Monsieur Wright ?"

L'avocat se retourna subitement pour se trouver nez à nez avec un procureur blond qui lui souriait amicalement.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faite ici, Gavin ? demanda Phoenix en retrouvant ses esprits. N'avez-vous pas reçu un dossier plus que complet de la part de Hunter ?

- Bien sûr, répondit calmement le blond. Mais je préfère faire l'état des lieux par moi-même également. Vous savez, il ne serait pas surprenant que Monsieur Hunter ait laissé dans ce dossier un petit cadeau empoisonné, comme une pièce à conviction faite maison dont il a le secret !

Le visage de l'avocat de la défense se durcit, ses poings se refermèrent. Maya sentait que s'il n'y avait pas eu tous ces agents de police autour, Phoenix aurait sûrement abîmé la belle dentition du procureur.

- Allons, allons, Monsieur l'avocat ! s'exclama Gavin sur un ton enjoué en se penchant en avant pour faire face au visage baissé de son adversaire. On m'avait dit que vous manquiez sérieusement de sens de l'humour. Vous vous énervez pour un rien : pas étonnant que vos cheveux soient si hérissés ! Déridez-vous, mon ami, et dites-moi donc que nous valut ce sourire tout à l'heure ?

- Cela ne vous regarde pas, Gavin, répondit sèchement Phoenix.

Le procureur se redressa. Son sourire disparu, et son visage devint plus sérieux. Il regarda droit dans les yeux son adversaire avant de dire :

- Wright, dans ce métier, on n'a rien sans rien. Rien à voir avec de la corruption, il s'agit simplement de collaboration, la base de toute entente entre nos deux pôles. Il se trouve que j'ai en ma possession une pièce à conviction qui, j'en suis sûr, vous intéressera au plus haut point. Je vous en fait part, si vous me faites part de ce que vous savez.

Phoenix ne répondit pas et se contenta de fixer Konrad avec un regard déterminé.

- ... Je vois, dit le procureur en esquissant un sourire. Les avocats de la défense ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient, à croire tout ce qu'on leur raconte sur parole ; la base de leur métier pourtant. Venez alors, s'il vous faut des preuves de ma bonne foi, je vais vous en donner.

Gavin entoura de son bras les épaules de Wright et l'emmena dans le bureau qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du couloir tandis que Maya gardait précieusement son bloc-note et restait près des policiers pour "superviser" (autrement dit, pour les empêcher de jouer pendant le service).

Arrivés dans le bureau vide, Konrad ferma la porte derrière eux avant d'aller ouvrir celle du placard où se trouvait le charriot de Paul. Tout le matériel de ménage nécessaire se trouvait bien rangé dessus ; pas le genre de rangement que Paul aurait pu faire, lui qui était si "bordélique".

- Si Monsieur veut bien se donner la peine, dit galamment Konrad en faisant une courbette pour désigner le charriot.

Phoenix s'approcha un peu plus, prudemment. Il s'apprêtait à sortir son mini-tube de Luminol de poche offert par Ema, lorsqu'il se sentit poussé au fond du placard, face contre l'étagère de dossiers. Après avoir entendu la porte du placard se refermer, il se sentit retourné puis collé à nouveau contre l'étagère, face au procureur.

Wright sentit le torse de Gavin se presser contre le sien, et ses deux mains plaquées contre les dossiers de chaque côté de sa tête.

"Et voilà l'arme de séduction massive en marche, pensa le brun."

Lorsqu'il allait protester, la main de Konrad lui couvrit la bouche.

- Chut... chuchota le procureur, sa tête regardant derrière son épaule. Il y a quelqu'un...

Phoenix se sentit quelque peu vexé que le blond n'ait en réalité pas essayé de le séduire, mais très vite, son attention fut portée sur la porte du bureau qu'il entendit s'ouvrit puis se refermer violemment.

- Vous n'avez aucun droit de me suivre de la sorte, Agent Lang !

Cette voix... Phoenix aurait pu la reconnaître entre mille. En revanche, il n'avait aucune idée de qui pouvait bien être cet Agent Lang.

- Oh mais bien au contraire, Monsieur Hunter ! J'en possède le droit, et même le devoir ! Tant que vous ferez l'objet d'une enquête, il n'est pas question que je vous laisse filer !

Hunter laissa s'échapper un rire nerveux :

- "Le devoir" ? répéta-t-il. De qui vous moquez-vous, Lang ? Vous comme moi savons que c'est uniquement parce que vous nourrissez une haine irrationnelle envers les procureurs que vous avez voulu vous charger de cette enquête. La simple idée de participer à la chute de celui,en plus, qui vous a tenu tête vous fait frémir, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Hunter sur le ton de la provocation.

Tout à coup, Konrad et Phoenix sentir le mur trembler : l'un des deux protagonistes devait avoir jeté son rival contre. Wright tenta un geste pour se défaire de l'emprise de Gavin et intervenir mais celui-ci l'en empêcha. En revanche, il entrouvrit discrètement la porte du placard, très légèrement, et tous deux observèrent la scène d'un oeil : l'homme blond vêtu de cuir avait son avant-bras pressé contre la gorge du procureur collé au mur.

- Interpol se réserve le droit d'enquêter sur n'importe quelle affaire qui intéresse un de ses agents. Or, il se trouve que... _vous _m'intéressez, Benjamin Hunter.

Le procureur fronça d'autant plus les sourcils. L'air supérieur et sûr de lui qu'il tentait de donner était trahi par les gémissements dus à l'étranglement qu'il subissait, signe de sa soumission dans sa lutte pour respirer. Le visage de Lang s'éclaira d'un sourire carnassier.

- Regardez-moi ça... Quelle plus belle vision que celle de l'élite internationale des procureurs totalement soumise à un agent étranger ?

L'agent d'Interpol ramena les mèches grises de Hunter derrière ses oreilles avec sa main libre en murmurant d'une voix suave :

- Avec ces cheveux toujours parfaitement coiffés, ces yeux gris perçants, cette peau parfaitement pâle, ce costume victorien couteux, cette intelligence hors-pair, cette prestence, et cet air de ne pas-y-toucher... _Tout_, tout en vous me donne la nausée... Alors dites-moi, vous qui êtes si intelligent et si logique, pourquoi je n'ai qu'une envie à cet instant précis ? Et surtout, pourquoi cette envie n'est pas celle de vous refaire votre petite gueule d'ange, mais celle de vous retirer définitivement ce sourire supérieur que vous avez lorsque vous me ridiculisez en vous mettant totalement à ma merci ?

Tout à coup, Shi-Long relâcha son emprise sur le cou de Benjamin pour lui serrer le visage d'une seule main.

- Pourquoi votre petite bouille d'ange me donne à la fois l'envie de gerber, et l'envie de vous arracher ce costume victorien avec mes crocs ? hurla presque l'Agent, hors de lui.

Il y eut un silence, puis, à nouveau, un sourire narquois naquit sur les lèvres du procureur :

- Complexe d'infériorité, je suppose ?

Lang serra les dents avant de presser avec ardeur ses lèvres contre celles de Hunter. Phoenix détourna le regard, mais il lui semblait que le baiser devait être violent d'après les frottements de tissus et les grognements. Konrad en revanche, semblait apprécier cette vue ; Benjamin tentait de garder toute sa dignité en restant de marbre bien qu'il fusse totalement soumis à l'emprise de l'agent. Le baiser terminé, Lang donna un coup de poing dans ce visage dont il avait fait l'éloge quelques minutes plus tôt avant de quitter la pièce en claquant la porte, laissant derrière lui un procureur gisant au sol.

A quatre pattes par terre, Hunter essuya d'un revers de main le sang qui coulait à la comissure de ses lèvres. Il sembla à Wright voir un sourire s'esquisser à travers les mèches grises qui lui tombaient sur le visage.

Le procureur se releva, s'épousseta brièvement puis, à la grande surprise des deux hommes qui l'observaient, il sortit un mirroir afin de se recoiffer. Gavin pouffa un peu mais la main qui lui tirait les cheveux le fit vite cesser. Hunter quitta ensuite la pièce, presque aussi parfait que lorsqu'il y était rentré, au détail près que la partie gauche de son visage était rougie.

Lorsqu'ils entendirent la porte se refermer, Wright et Gavin soupirèrent de soulagement. Tout à coup, Phoenix tilta : pourquoi cet insupportable rockeur les avait caché ? Cela signifiait-il qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit d'être ici ?

- Monsieur Gavin, commença l'avocat, comment se fait-il que vous nous ayez enfermés dans ce placard ?

Dans l'obscurité totale, Phoenix entendit le petit rire murmuré du procureur.

- La question est... pourquoi je ne nous en ai pas encore sorti, cher ami, susurra le blond.

Il poussa alors à nouveau l'avocat contre l'étagère avec laquelle son dos était devenu très familier. Il se pressa contre lui, enlaçant d'un bras la taille fine de son rival.

Dans ce noir total, Phoenix ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'il se passait, mais il sentit un souffle chaud au creux de son cou et des cheveux lui frôler la joue. A tâtons, il tenta alors de repousser le procureur, mais ses mains s'aventurèrent par mégarde sur le torse musclé de Konrad. Wright les retira alors immédiatement, comme s'il venait de recevoir une décharge électrique. Ce geste plus que maladroit arracha un très léger rire de la part du blond, vite transformé en un soupir érotique. C'est alors que Phoenix se surprit à remercier le Ciel de l'obscurité de ce placard, car enfin, Gavin ne pouvait voir son visage empourpré et gêné.

- Gavin... articula l'avocat. Aller si loin pour de simples informations, cela relève de l'obscénité ! N'avez-vous pas d'honneur ?

Le procureur se recula.

- D'honneur ? répéta-t-il. Mon honneur réside dans ma découverte de la vérité, et ma musique. Peu importent les moyens employés pour réussir à briller, du moment qu'ils sont légaux n'est-ce pas ? Lorsque j'atteins la vérité, peu importe si c'est en perdant ou bien en gagnant mon procès, du moment que je sais que j'avais tous les éléments en mains et que je sors de la court avec grâce et dignité, c'est parfait. Les gens me félicitent quelle que soit l'issue du procès. Mais si d'aventure dans ma quête vers la vérité pure je croise une auberge sympathique et accueillante, j'en profite.

- Je suis donc une "auberge sympathique et accueillante" ? s'offusqua l'avocat, vexé.

- Hahaha ! Oui on peut dire ça.

Il y eut un court silence durant lequel Wright réfléchit, hésitant à aborder ce sujet. Finalement, il conclut qu'être avocat, c'était aussi mettre les pieds dans le plat (surtout s'il s'agit de celui du voisin).

- Apollo m'avait dit tellement de bien sur vous...

S'il y avait eu un peu plus de lumière, Phoenix aurait pu voir le visage de Gavin se déformer à l'entente de ce nom. Son teint bronzé pâlit, son regard enjoué devint douloureux, et sa tête fièrement relevée se baissa. Cependant, une fois que l'avocat avait les pieds dans le plat, il aimait beaucoup y sauter à pied joints pour éclabousser tout le monde :

- Lui aussi n'était qu'une "auberge" ? Le problème, Gavin, c'est que vous êtes tombé sur l'aubergiste le plus niais et fleur bleue qu'il soit (à part moi), et que ce gamin-là a eu la faiblesse d'imaginer voir en vous _quelqu'un_. Un être humain avec des sentiments, alors que vous semblez accorder plus d'importance à des preuves et une guitare qu'à ceux que vous blessez de par vos pratiques "légales".

- Ca suffit... le coupa Konrad qui ne pouvait en entendre davantage.

Sa voix était presque suppliante. Cependant ce n'était pas réellement à l'avocat qu'il parlait, mais plutôt à lui-même. Il y eut un long silence durant lequel aucun d'entre eux n'osait parler, puis la lumière se fit dans le placard :

- Si vous voulez un tuyau, inspectez bien tout ce qu'il y a dans ce placard : charriot et dossiers. Je ne vous demande rien en échange, déclara Gavin en ouvrant la porte du placard.

Phoenix le regarda faire quelques pas jusqu'à la porte du bureau. Il posa la main sur la poignée, mais se retourna vers l'avocat avant de sortir :

- Wright... A trop se voiler la face pour ne rien gâcher, on finit par tout perdre... Réfléchissez-y."

_A suivre..._

* * *

_Sauvegarder ?..._

**Yumi **: Oui réfléchis donc pour une fois, Wrighty...

**Wright **: Je n'y suis pour rien cette fois-ci : c'est toi qui écrit !

**Yumi **: _OBJECTION !_

**Hunter **: Laisse-le dire... Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'il peut dire "je n'y suis pour rien".

**Maya **: Oui, sauf quand il gagne un procès !

**Wright **: Eh oh ! De quel côté tu es, toi ?


	3. Tourments nocturnes et VolteFaces

Ce soir-là, Phoenix eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. Dans un premier temps, le procès du lendemain l'angoissait énormément. Même s'il était vrai qu'il avait pu collecter quelques informations supplémentaires, notamment grâce à Gavin qui l'avait mis sur la voie en lui indiquant d'inspecter non seulement le charriot mais aussi les dossiers. L'avocat était à présent persuadé de la culpabilité de la petite-amie de Paul : parmis les dossiers des anciens employés, il avait trouvé celui de cette fameuse Chô Dass, et pour ne rien arranger à ses affaires, Wright avait trouvé un cheveux long dans le seau de javel. Bien sûr, l'ADN était inexploitable, mais la longueur du cheveux ne correspondait pas à ceux de son ami. Le problème majeur allait encore et toujours être Paul... Cette tête de mule n'allait jamais vouloir croire en la culpabilité de Chô, allant même jusqu'à se laisser accuser à sa place. Gavin allait sûrement s'en donner à cœur joie pour interroger un accusé aussi simplet que lui...

D'ailleurs, Gavin... Qu'avait-il voulu dire en partant ?

"A trop se voiler la face pour ne rien gâcher, on finit par tout perdre..."

Cette phrase résonnait depuis des heures dans la tête embrouillée de Phoenix. Se voiler la face ? Que voulait-il insinuer ?

D'autant plus que Phoenix s'en voulait d'avoir provoqué le procureur de la sorte pour qu'il le lâche. Cependant, il ne pensait pas qu'évoquer son histoire avec Apollo l'affecterait autant ; tout ce qu'il souhaitait en réalité, c'était mettre Gavin en position de faiblesse face à ses erreurs... Mais finalement, il était vrai qu'il ne savait pas grand chose du fin mot de cette histoire ; il avait encore du bluffer. Phoenix avait récolté quelques informations auprès de Vérité et d'Apollo mais il sentait comme un malaise, et il n'arrivait définitivement pas à faire sauter leurs verrous psyché. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que Konrad Gavin avait usé de ses charmes sur Apollo pour lui soutirer des informations dans un premier temps, puis il aurait continué de flirter avec le jeune homme naïf, pour finalement partager son lit quelques jours. Après cela, plus rien. Gavin n'aurait plus appelé, ne serait plus passé, et aurait continué à papillonner d'hommes en femmes. Combien de fois Wright était-il passé voir Apollo chez lui pour prendre de ses nouvelles ? Tout autant de fois qu'il l'avait vu lui ouvrir la porte les yeux rouges, décoiffé et en pyjama.

Phoenix avait pourtant mis en garde son cadet concernant les agissements et la mentalité du procureur. Il lui avait pourtant dit que cette machine de séduction massive était dépourvue de sentiments profonds pour autrui depuis la déception causée par deux des personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde, son frère et son ami.

Mais l'enfant naïf qu'était Apollo avait voulu croire qu'il pouvait faire changer cette homme. Il avait voulu croire qu'il était spécial à ses yeux parce qu'il était allé plus loin avec lui, et surtout plus longtemps qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre, même quelques jours après le procès alors qu'il n'avait plus aucune information à lui soutirer.

Dans ce sens-là, Phoenix comprenait bien Apollo ; lui aussi avait cru pouvoir changer Hunter lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Le Benjamin premier de la classe, parfait sous toutes les coutures, froid et distant, avait finalement brisé sa coquille de glace pour Paul et lui. Tous les trois étaient devenus inséparables, et un jour, le jeune Benjamin avait même invité Phoenix à dormir chez lui. Henri Hunter semblait beaucoup apprécier le petit enfant naïf et innocent qu'était Wright : "une boule d'argile à modeler" comme disait Hunter sénior. Il le saluait à chaque fois qu'il le voyait (chose rare chez les Hunter). Ce soir-là, Phoenix avait joué avec Benjamin et Henri au Cluedo pendant des heures ! L'affrontement entre père et fils était tendu : lorsque l'un gagnait une partie, l'autre gagnait la suivante et ainsi de suite. Le petit Wright avait l'impression de faire partie des meubles. Cependant, au bout d'une vingtaine de parties, il commença à comprendre le truc, et gagna l'ultime 21ème partie, laissant les deux Hunter totalement sous le choc. Phoenix se souvenait encore de ces yeux exorbités qui le fixèrent pendant dix bonnes secondes. Il pensait que leur colère allait éclater, mais Henri lui tendit la main pour le féliciter, tandis que Benjamin tentait de cacher un sourire amical derrière ses mèches déjà grisonnantes.

Seulement un jour, plus rien. Aucune nouvelle, aucune lettre, aucun coup de fil. Phoenix fut totalement anéanti, mais les enseignements de la famille Hunter étaient restés ancrés en lui. Cette prestance, cette lucidité, cette soif de vérité ; Wright admirait ces qualités et commença à éprouver l'envie d'être avocat à son tour. De plus, même s'il refusait de l'admettre, il gardait en lui une once d'espoir de rencontrer à nouveau Benjamin durant ses études.

Les années passèrent, et Phoenix finit par se convaincre lui-même de la mort de son ami. Il avait conclu que cette idée le faisait moins souffrir que celle qu'il l'avait tout simplement abandonné. Le nom des Hunter ne devait pas être prononcé en sa présence.

Lorsqu'un jour, quinze ans après, il apprit qu'il ferait face au _procureur _Benjamin Hunter, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Tant de souvenirs enfouis refirent surface, des souvenirs qu'il avait tenté d'effacer de sa mémoire durant tant d'années. Phoenix s'était senti vaciller : jamais il n'aurait cru ne serait-ce que revoir Benjamin, alors _l'affronter _!

Le véritable choc fut celui de la première confrontation : le temps avait semblé ralentir autour de l'avocat, il s'en souvenait encore très clairement. Parfois, il rêvait encore de la démarche assurée de Hunter; sa tête haute; ses cheveux gris beaucoup plus longs; ses yeux avaient l'air plus perçants; le costume victorien qu'il portait contrastait totalement avec l'uniforme d'écolier de ses souvenirs. Mais surtout, Phoenix se souvenait de cette voix, calme, rauque et puissante. Ses lèvres blanches articulaient chaque mot. La douce mais autoritaire voix enfantine du petit Benjamin avait totalement disparu, finissant d'illustrer le changement radical de son ami.

Autre changement radical :

"Monsieur Wright, veuillez prêter attention aux propos de l'accusation je vous prie."

"Monsieur Wright"... "Vous"... Le procureur avait tout de suite planté des barrières, voire des barbelés électrifiés entre eux. La distance était nette : ils n'avaient plus affaire l'un à l'autre en tant que les deux amis Benjamin et Phoenix, mais plutôt en tant que les deux rivaux Hunter et Wright. Suite à cette constatation, l'avocat voulu d'autant plus se convaincre que "Benjamin Hunter" était mort, et que seul "Hunter, l'élite des procureurs" subsistait réellement, car chaque fois qu'il se demandait "Benjamin, pourquoi agis-tu ainsi...?", son cœur se serrait un peu plus, et tant de larmes jamais versées tentaient de s'échapper de ses yeux azurs.

Seul au fond de son lit, Phoenix ne cessait de ressasser toutes ces pensées négatives. Cette journée avait été éprouvante pour lui. Tant de questions sans réponse se bousculaient dans sa tête comme : pourquoi croyait-il si fermement en l'innocence d'un camarade de classe qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis 15 ans, alors qu'il avait tant changé ? Pourquoi cet "Agent Lang" en avait-il après lui d'ailleurs, s'il était innocent ?

...Pourquoi avait-il détourné le regard lorsque ce même agent avait volé un baiser à Hunter ?

Pourquoi son cœur s'était-il serré en le voyant toucher son visage ? Pourquoi en voulait-il à Lang d'être allé plus loin que quiconque avec le procureur en franchissant la barrière de ses lèvres ?

Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à respirer lorsqu'il pensait à Hunter ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas prononcer un traître mot lorsque l'on parlait de Benjamin ?

Pourquoi, alors qu'il commençait enfin à se lier à nouveau d'amitié avec lui, ces sentiments se mirent à surgir petit à petit...? Phoenix n'en avait pas envie ; jamais il n'avait demandé à éprouver autant de chose à l'égar de son ami. Il voulait juste retrouver leur complicité d'antan.

"A trop se voiler la face pour ne rien gâcher, on finit par tout perdre..."

_A suivre..._

* * *

_Sauvegarder ?..._

**Gavin **: _(Objection !) _Quoi ? C'est tout ? Monsieur tête de hérisson se fait des réflexions nocturnes d'adolescente et toi tu en fais un chapitre ?

**Wright **: "_D'adolescente_" ?

**Maya **: C'est vrai que le terme n'est pas très approprié...

**Wright **: Merci, Maya !

**Maya **: C'est vrai, quoi ! Même moi je ne fais pas ça !

**Wright **: ... J'me sens seul...

**Yumi **: Mais non, tout le monde t'aime !

**Gavin **: Mais oui on t'aime comme poupée gonflable...

**Lang **: ...comme punching-ball...

**Hunter **: ...comme porte-manteau...

**Maya **: ...comme pianiste (tant que tu n'as pas de piano)...

**Yumi **: Tu vois ! Tout le monde t'aime ! "Phoenix Wright : I'm lovin' it!"

**Wright **: De mieux en mieux...

PS : Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir d'être encouragée ! Parfois quand je n'ai pas d'inspiration, je les relis et je me sens mieux ; merci !


	4. Se Voiler la Face et VolteFace

Faire face à Gavin durant le procès fut plus facile que ce que ne l'aurait cru Phoenix. A vrai dire, c'était le procureur qui n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette : aucun solo de guitare, ni aucun sourire aguicheur ! Même le Juge en fut surpris. Les femmes de l'assistance venues expressément pour avoir l'opportunité de se faire séduire par le bel avocat de l'accusation sortirent sur leur faim cet après-midi-là.

Wright réussit, comme à son habitude, à obtenir l'ajournement du procès au lendemain, et Konrad ne chercha pas à l'en empêcher. Après avoir reçu quelques encouragements et félicitations de la part de Paul, Maya, et quelques collègues, l'avocat de la défense rangea son dossier puis sorti de la salle d'audience. Alors qu'il était sur le point de sortir du tribunal, la jeune médium se rua sur lui et le fit reculer jusqu'à un bureau vide qu'elle choisit au hasard.

"Mais enfin, Maya ! hurla Phoenix, surpris. Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?

- Chuut ! ordonna l'adolescente. J'ai vu la petite amie de Paul en train de se faire arrêter devant la porte. Après le procès d'aujourd'hui, si elle te croise, elle te crache dessus, elle t'étrangle, elle fait des guirlandes avec tes tripes, elle-

- Ça va, j'ai compris... coupa l'avocat qui se senti mal tout à coup.

- Ce qu'on va faire, Nick, c'est que je vais sortir naturellement pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons ; si on me demande où tu es passé, je dirai que tu es déjà parti. Pendant ce temps, toi tu sors par la porte de derrière."

Maya semblait étrangement excitée par tant d'action ; la pauvre jeune fille regardait tellement le Samouraï d'Acier qu'elle était à présent capable d'imaginer les plans les plus abracadabrants. L'avocat n'avait pas l'impression que tant de mesures de sécurité étaient utiles, cependant, ne serait-ce que pour lui faire plaisir, il accepta de se prêter au jeu et se dirigea vers la _backdoor_.

Arrivé sur le parking des avocats de la défense, il entendit deux voix. Cela ressemblait à deux hommes en train de se disputer, et il les reconnu immédiatement.

"Je vous avais pourtant dit de ne pas rôder autour de cette affaire, Hunter !

- J'ai encore le droit de me promener aux alentours de ce tribunal, Agent Lang, répliqua calmement le procureur. Cela fait partie de mon lieu de travail.

- Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi !

- Je n'oserais pas.

Intrigué, Wright s'approcha de la grille qui séparait le parking de la défense et celui de l'accusation pour observer la scène, caché : l'agent d'Interpol se tenait devant la portière de la voiture de sport rouge qui appartenait à Hunter, l'empêchant d'y entrer. Ce dernier se tenait comme à son habitude, droit, le menton haut et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il faisait jouer son index, agacé.

Les deux hommes se fixaient froidement, l'atmosphère était lourde.

- On dirait que vous ne venez pas ici pour superviser l'enquête de l'accusation, Monsieur Hunter, reprit Lang sur un ton plus calme.

- En effet. Comme je vous l'ai dit, mes intentions sont purement professionnelles et ne concernent pas le procès duquel j'ai été retiré, conformément aux lois régissant les conditions d'enquête interne.

- J'en suis certain, ronronna Shi-Long, un sourire bestial aux lèvres.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Je veux dire que si la raison pour laquelle vous vous trouvez toujours au milieu de cette affaire n'est pas le procès en lui-même, alors ce doit être les personnes qui s'en occupent.

Hunter resta silencieux, impassible, alors que Lang le dévisageait, déterminé à trouver la moindre faille, la moindre faiblesse.

- A défaut de vous faire suspendre pour falsification de preuves, continua l'Agent, je pourrais toujours vous faire sanctionner pour collaboration illégale avec la défense.

L'index de Hunter en mouvement permanent stoppa net.

- J'ai mis dans le mille on dirait...? susurra Lang. Le bluff est très efficace contre vous apparemment, Monsieur le Procureur. Après tout, c'est grâce à cela que Monsieur Wright vous coince toujours, non ? Ou bien est-ce parce qu'il vous offre ses _faveurs _en échange d'un procès gagné ? Je ferais peut-être bien d'enquêter sur lui aussi...

Tout à coup, Benjamin saisit de ses deux mains le col de la veste en cuir de Lang. Il le souleva avant de le plaquer contre un mur. Un tel accès de violence était totalement inhabituel de la part du procureur, pourtant si calme, si posé, si rationnel. Son regard se faisait à présent plus hargneux que celui de l'homme-loup qu'il empoignait.

- Ne vous avisez plus jamais, grogna Hunter entre ses dents, de mettre en doute l'intégrité de Phoenix Wright...! Cet homme n'a jamais agi à l'encontre de la loi, et si vous osez ne serait-ce que répandre une rumeur outrageuse sur lui...

- Alors quoi ? provoqua Lang. Qu'est-ce que vous ferez ?

Associant le geste à la parole, l'Agent d'Interpol donna un coup de poing encore plus violent que le précédent au procureur, le faisant lâcher prise. Hunter se retrouva projeté au sol. Lang s'agenouilla devant lui et le força à le regarder en l'attrapant par le col de son costume. Il lui murmura quelque chose que Wright ne put entendre de là où il était, avant de le frapper encore une fois. Il enfourcha sa moto puis quitta le parking, laissant derrière lui un procureur gisant au sol, crachant son propre sang.

Avant même de s'en rendre compte, Phoenix était déjà en train d'escalader la grille qui servait de cloison. Il se retrouva assez rapidement auprès de son ami.

- Hunter, est-ce que ça va ? s'empressa de demander l'avocat en sortant un mouchoir de sa poche.

- Wright... Vous et vos questions stupides... gémit le procureur le menton ensanglanté.

-Désolé...

Phoenix essuya le sang qui sortait de la bouche de Hunter, puis il l'aida à se relever et à s'asseoir dans sa voiture... sur le siège passager.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda Benjamin, paniqué de voir cet écervelé s'installer au volant de sa voiture de sport.

- Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je vais vous laisser conduire dans cet état ? répondit l'avocat en effectuant une marche arrière. Vous allez gentiment me dire où vous habitez et je vous y conduirai.

- Alors c'est ça ? Je fais le GPS ?

Phoenix se contenta de lui sourire de toutes ses dents. C'était un sourire enfantin, et très idiot, mais il avait le don de faire légèrement sourire Hunter.

**

* * *

**

Hunter arriva chez lui presque sans encombre. Seulement une vieille dame, un chien, deux chats, et une demie dizaine de gamins avaient failli se faire renverser par l'avocat : c'était moins que ce qu'il n'espérait.

Phoenix enroula le bras droit de son ami autour de ses épaules afin de l'aider à sortir. Lorsqu'il fit face à l'immense appartement luxueux devant lequel ils s'étaient arrêtés, le regard de Wright s'illumina :

- Wooooaah... s'extasia-t-il. Ne me dites pas que vous habitez ici ?

- Il faudra bien que je vous le dise si je veux que vous me raccompagniez chez moi.

L'avocat fut pris d'un petit rire idiot pendant qu'il poussait la porte du rez-de-chaussée, comme un enfant s'apprêtant à découvrir DisneyLand.

Lorsque le procureur lui indiqua l'étage, il bénit alors l'inventeur de l'ascenseur. En effet, l'appartement ne comportait pas moins de trente étages, et son ami habitait tout en haut.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit directement sur la salon de Benjamin. Enfin "le salon"... Wright le supposait, parce que cette immense pièce avait plutôt l'allure d'une salle de réception dans le GateWater que l'on aurait décorée avec plusieurs canapés en cuir ou en velours bordeaux, une immense télévision high-tech, un mini-bar, une chaîne Hi-fi, d'immenses tableaux apparemment très couteux, quelques tapis aux motifs d'or très riches, une cheminée sur laquelle reposaient plusieurs trophées et figurines du Samouraï d'Acier... Les immenses baies vitrées qui donnaient sur la ville donnaient l'impression que le monde nous appartenait.

Phoenix fit s'asseoir son ami sur un canapé en velours, puis lui demanda où se trouvait la salle de bain. Là, il choisit un gant de bain blanc qu'il mouilla d'eau froide avant de quitter l'immense pièce de carrelage bleu.

Il s'installa alors prêt de son ami et commença à tapoter délicatement sa joue gauche rougie. S'il s'y prenait maintenant, Benjamin n'allait pas trop souffrir le lendemain, aussi il se dépêcha et sortit de la poche intérieure de sa veste un flacon de désinfectant.

- Vous vous baladez souvent avec ce genre de produits ? demanda le procureur, surpris.

- Vous savez, répondit l'avocat un sourire aux lèvres, lorsque l'on doit s'occuper d'une adolescente aussi survoltée que Maya et d'une petite fille curieuse comme Pearl, l'usage ce genre de produits devient aussi quotidien que l'usage d'une brosse à dents...

- Je vois... répondit Benjamin compatissant, en repensant à sa jeune assistante Kay.

Wright mit un peu de désinfectant sur le gant de toilette et tapota la lèvre ouverte de Hunter qui ne put retenir un grognement plaintif.

- Excusez-moi... murmura l'avocat, comme s'il était à l'origine de sa douleur.

Phoenix était totalement concentré sur la plaie du procureur ; on aurait dit un jeune infirmier à son premier jour de travail. Il ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué l'incroyable proximité de leurs deux visages, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Benjamin. Ce dernier put observer de plus près ce visage longtemps resté un souvenir pour lui. Phoenix avait l'air plus sûr de lui, son visage était moins rond qu'à l'époque. Son éternelle coupe de cheveux avait frappé le procureur le jour de leurs "retrouvailles". Il se souvint qu'un jour, petits, il lui avait demandé quelle était la quantité de gel qu'il appliquait dessus chaque matin, mais le garçon à la tête de hérisson n'avais jamais daigné répondre.

Sa peau était toujours légèrement plus mâte que la sienne, quant à ses yeux azurs, ils étaient restés assez ronds et enfantins. Il avait toujours cet air idiot lorsqu'il commettait une gaffe ou bien lorsqu'il était excessivement content ou excité. Le contact constant avec une adolescente et une enfant n'avait pas du arranger les choses.

Tout à coup, Benjamin fut tiré hors de ses réflexions :

- Hunter ? Hunter ? ...Hunter !

- Hein ? Quoi ?

- Eh ben ! s'exclama l'avocat. Vous avez du recevoir un sacré coup ! Je vous ai demandé où se trouvaient les pansements.

- Le miroir de ma salle de bain est une armoire à pharmacie, s'empressa de répondre le procureur.

Lorsqu'il vit Phoenix s'éloigner, il soupira. Comment avait-il pu être aussi absorbé par ses pensées ? Wright devait vraiment l'avoir pris pour un idiot... Maintenant il savait ce qu'il ressentait les trois quarts du temps.

L'avocat revint avec un petit pansement qu'il posa délicatement à la commissure des lèvres de son ami, caressant de son pouce la plaie afin de s'assurer qu'il y était bien collé. Cependant... Phoenix s'éternisa un moment sur le visage de Benjamin, hypnotisé par sa bouche rougie.

Se rendant compte que son pouce caressait lentement le visage fin de Hunter depuis une bonne minute, Phoenix se reprit :

- Je... Je devrais peut-être y aller, murmura-t-il gêné.

Mais lorsqu'il s'apprêta à retirer sa main, celle du procureur vint immédiatement l'en empêcher. Surpris, Wright leva le regard vers ses yeux qui se voulaient impassibles, mais les sourcils légèrement froncés de Hunter lui donnait un air presque suppliant. Il ne voulait pas qu'il parte.

- Pourquoi... commença Phoenix. Pourquoi vous avez menacé cet Agent dans le parking ?

- ...Alors vous avez vu ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda son ami en libérant sa main.

Phoenix acquiesça, omettant volontairement de dire qu'il avait également _entendu _ce qu'il s'était dit. Le procureur soupira. Ce n'était pas de l'agacement, mais plutôt de l'appréhension pour ce qu'il allait dire.

- Il voulait ouvrir une enquête sur vous. Ne vous méprenez pas : je suis sûr qu'il n'aurait rien trouvé de compromettant ! Mais... le ton de sa voix baissa et il baissa les yeux. Je ne sais que trop bien combien les rumeurs vont vite et combien il est difficile de faire face à tous ces regards accusateurs, combien cela peut entacher à vie une carrière aussi exemplaire soit-elle.

- Apparemment vous avez perdu votre sang froid, sinon vous n'auriez pas le visage dans cet état-là... dit Wright en riant légèrement.

- Oui, admit Hunter sur le même ton. Il semblerait que j'y sois allé _un peu _fort sur ce coup-là...

Le procureur aurait donc cherché à sauvegarder l'honneur de son ami, mais pourquoi aller aussi loin ?

Les deux hommes se fixèrent pendant un long instant, chacun explorant les yeux de l'autre, se noyant dans son esprit, puis le visage de Benjamin s'approcha presque imperceptiblement de celui de Phoenix. Il hésita un instant, puis déposa un baiser sur les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes de son ami et rival. L'avocat ne réagit pas tout de suite, et trembla un peu ensuite ce qui effraya le procureur. Mais alors qu'il allait retirer ses lèvres, Phoenix l'agrippa par la nuque et l'attira un peu plus contre lui en se laissant tomber en arrière, la tête contre l'accoudoir du canapé. D'abord surpris par l'audace de Wright, Benjamin sentit ensuite une chaleur naître au creux de son ventre et passa ses bras autour du corps allongé sous lui. Le baiser était calme, timide et maladroit ; Hunter n'avait jamais eu de petite-amie, ni de petit-ami d'ailleurs, ce n'était pas le genre des Von Karma. Un jour, il osa parler d'une fille qui lui plaisait bien à Franziska; celle-ci, alertée, s'empressa de le dire à son père qui donna une bonne correction à l'enfant de 12 ans alors. Depuis, Hunter avait associé attirance avec souffrance et futilité. Il n'avait plus jamais pensé à quelqu'un avec un intérêt charnel ou sentimental; jamais, en se regardant nu dans le miroir de la salle de bain, il n'avait pensé que son corps d'albâtre pourrait un jour enflammer ou s'enflammer pour quelqu'un; jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un autre être humain pourrait lui inspirer autre chose que de la colère, de la crainte, du dégoût ou de la haine après la mort de son père. Et voilà qu'un beau jour, un avocat de la défense écervelé lui déclare sa confiance aveugle malgré toutes les rumeurs. Dans ce monde où tout le monde semblait lui avoir tourné le dos, Hunter trouva... non, _retrouva _une lueur d'espoir, celle-là même qui l'avait sorti de l'enfer de la solitude quinze années auparavant. Pour la deuxième fois dans toute sa vie une personne l'avait fait pleurer. Seulement cette fois-ci, contrairement à la mort de son père, Benjamin n'avait pas pleuré de tristesse, mais plutôt de soulagement, comme si Phoenix l'aidait à porter le lourd fardeau qu'il trainait depuis quinze ans, chaque jour un peu plus lourd.

Mais alors quelle était cette sensation ? Le corps de Hunter lui dictait le désir, son cœur lui dictait l'amitié. Et si le fait de céder à cette attirance charnelle allait compromettre à jamais leurs chances de renouer des liens ? Était-il prêt à gâcher cette amitié renaissante pour un instinct aussi primaire ?

Benjamin sentit alors les mains douces et chaudes de Phoenix se perdre dans ses cheveux, faisant déferler un flot de sensations dans tout son être. Une décharge électrique parcourut tout à coup Hunter qui s'éloigna en un éclair de son ami. Wright se redressa dans le canapé et fixa le procureur avec un regard à la fois surpris et blessé. Ce dernier posa des doigts sur ses lèvres sans oser regarder l'avocat de la défense.

- Je... Je suis désolé Wri... Ph... bégaya-t-il.

Hunter était totalement perdu, il ne savait même plus comment il devait appeler Phoenix. Leur relation devenait à ses yeux encore plus floue qu'avant. Mais une chose était sûre : il ne voulait pas risquer de gâcher leur amitié renaissante pour une histoire de jambes en l'air. Il préférait que Wright lui en veuille quelques semaines plutôt qu'ils ne puissent plus jamais se regarder en face l'un l'autre.

Phoenix se leva, les poings serrés et les yeux rougis.

- Pas autant que moi... dit-il d'une voix cassée.

L'avocat se dirigea vers la porte d'ascenseur d'un pas pressé mais alors qu'il tambourinait sur le bouton d'appel, la main ferme du procureur calma la sienne.

- Lâche-moi ! hurla Phoenix à bout de nerfs.

- Wright, calme-toi... enfin calmez-vous...

- Comment se fait-il que tu ne saches même pas comment t'adresser à moi ? demanda Wright en riant nerveusement. Tu m'as semblé pourtant clair : tu veux de la distance entre nous, non ? Vous allez en avoir Monsieur Hunter.

Le procureur resserra un peu plus son étreinte sur les poignets de l'avocat en attendant qu'il se calme. Lorsque Phoenix daigna enfin relever les yeux vers les siens, il aperçu un regard qu'il n'avait jamais vu sur le visage de Benjamin; un regard qui reflétait le tourment qui le torturait, la tristesse dont il souffrait. Ce regard montrait aussi à l'avocat à quel point il était désolé. Wright soupira puis baissa la tête :

- Je ne te suis plus du tout... gémit-il presque. Lorsqu'on était enfants, tu m'as défendu devant tous les autres, tu m'as offert un second foyer, un nouveau but dans la vie. Puis tu disparais pendant quinze ans sans donner de nouvelles, et alors que je m'étais convaincu de ta mort pour moins souffrir voilà que tu réapparais, distant et froid... Ensuite, tu frappes un agent d'Interpol pour me protéger; je te soigne, tu m'embrasses, et tu me repousses...

Quelques larmes de Phoenix coulèrent sur les chaussures vernies du procureur.

- Je ne saurais pas quoi vous... _te_ répondre... répondit Hunter tout bas. J'avoue que je n'y vois pas très clair en ce moment. Je sais seulement que ta confiance compte énormément pour moi et qu'en ce moment, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un sur qui compter, Wright. Si notre... hem... "histoire", continua Benjamin gêné, venait à mal tourner et gâcher cette confiance... Eh bien j'avoue que je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à perdre le seul soutien qu'il me reste.

L'avocat de la défense comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait, mais il n'arrivait pourtant pas à stopper la douleur dans sa poitrine. Il voulait être là pour Benjamin, mais il ne savait pas s'il était capable de faire sans arrêt comme si de rien n'était. La simple emprise de ses mains sur ses poignets le faisait vibrer.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit enfin derrière les deux hommes. Ils se regardèrent une dernière fois puis Hunter relâcha son ami. Ce dernier pris une grande inspiration. Il se promit de prendre sur lui, de faire un effort pour cet homme qu'il aimait profondément, le premier véritable ami qu'il ait eu. A cet instant, il lui paraissait évident que, même après ce moment intense mais humiliant au final, il serait là pour lui, qu'il lui offrirait une épaule sur laquelle se reposer lorsque son fardeau serait trop lourd, un ami à qui parler lorsqu'il en aurait besoin ; cependant le regard de Benjamin lui faisait savoir qu'à lui en revanche, cela n'était pas l'évidence-même. Wright sentit qu'il avait besoin d'être rassuré.

- Saches que... commença Phoenix en entrant dans l'ascenseur. Je serai là pour toi... Tu es innocent et en tant qu'avocat et en tant qu'ami, je ne peux pas te laisser tomber ! continua-t-il sur un ton enjoué, un sourire aux lèvres.

Benjamin lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant puis la porte commença à se refermer.

- Oh et appelle-moi un taxi...! cria l'avocat juste avant qu'ils ne perdent le contact visuel.

C'était tout Wright : toujours là pour les _rejetés de la société_ ! Lorsqu'il croyait ferme en l'innocence de quelqu'un, personne ne pouvait lui faire changer d'avis. C'était l'un des meilleurs amis qu'on puisse avoir, et il venait à présent d'en persuader Benjamin.

Le procureur était soulagé que Phoenix se fusse finalement calmé, l'eusse compris. Il savait qu'il pouvait avoir entièrement confiance en son ami.

Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était que contre le mur d'une cage d'ascenseur, ce même ami descendait chaque étage en pleurant toutes les larmes de son _cœur_.

**

* * *

**

**_P.O.V de Phoenix Wright_**

Je ne devrais pas ressentir ça. Ce n'est pas _bien_, ce n'est pas _normal_... Ce n'est qu'une passade et d'ici quelques jours j'aurai retrouvé la raison et Benjamin et moi redeviendront des amis comme auparavant ! Oui, quand tout allait bien, quand tout était parfait, tout était simple.

Et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi je suis encore là, une veille de procès à ruminer un histoire aussi risible au fond de mon lit. Je me déprime alors que j'ai tous les éléments en mains pour gagner et sauver -encore une fois- Paul ! Bon bien sûr, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il "oublie" encore de me payer... Phoenix, on dirait que tu vas devoir te serrer la ceinture encore ce mois-ci... Ça me fait penser que ce weekend je devais emmener les filles au parc d'attraction de la Police, avec les Blaireaux, ou les Lutins qui courent partout. D'ailleurs il me semble que Benjamin a enquêté là-bas...

...

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que je ramène toujours tout à lui ?

...

Surement parce que lui et moi on était tout l'un pour l'autre il y a encore quinze ans... Nous avons parcouru chacun notre chemin, mais finalement on s'est retrouvés. A bien y réfléchir, quelque part il ne m'a jamais quitté : chaque chemin que j'ai emprunté menait vers lui au final. Mais les bons moments qu'on avait pu passer ont disparu avec son départ. Toutes les larmes que j'ai versées m'ont appris que rien n'est éternel. J'ai du seulement confondre amitié et amour pendant un instant d'égarement.

Mais c'est bon ! Ouaip, je suis passé à autre chose.

...Non mais à qui je veux faire croire ça ? Alors que son regard cruel, son sang froid, sa supériorité dans tous les domaines; tout ça me fait vibrer. Alors que s'il fallait qu'il me voit souffrir sous son nez pour le faire sourire, s'il fallait qu'il me frappe pour sentir le contact de sa peau sur la mienne, s'il fallait que je le torture pour qu'il crie mon prénom; tout ça, je le ferais...

Bon sang ! Mais pour qui tu te prends, Benjamin ? Qui tu es pour briser mon cœur encore une fois ?

Mon amour va trop loin... Je suis prisonnier dans ta toile, et même si tu veux que je m'en défasse, je n'en ai pas envie; tout simplement parce qu'il n'y a que comme ça que je me sens en vie. Quand j'arrive à te faire sourire, quand tu m'as touché; j'ai eu un aperçu paradis et par ta faute, j'y ai pris goût. Je sais que je ne devrais pas te toucher, mais manque de chance pour toi : je t'ai déjà dans la peau...

_A suivre..._

* * *

_Sauvegarder ?..._

**Wright **: Pourquoi je pleurs autant ?

**Yumi **: T'as vu le corps d'_Apollon _qui vient de te passer sous le nez ? Tout le monde aurait pleuré !

**Gavin **: _(OBJECTION !)_ Monsieur Wright, veuillez vous abstenir de mettre le corps de Monsieur Justice sous votre nez !

**Yumi **: T'inquiète pas Konrad chéri, ton tour viendra et on essaiera de nettoyer un peu la réputation que je t'ai faite bien malgré moi !

**Gavin **: Bien malgré toi, hein ?

**Yumi **: J'aime donner une première mauvaise impression alors que la vérité est tout autre... Mais comme j'ai pas rectifié le tir tout de suite tout de suite, ben...

**Hunter **: De toute façon il n'y a pas grand chose à sauver...

**Gavin **: _OBJEC-_

**Lang **:_ (Not So Fast !)_ Il me semble qu'il y a une de nos lectrices qui va passer un examen très important bientôt.

**Wright **: Médecine, c'est ça ?

**Yumi **: Je propose que bientôt, on lui fasse un petit rappel de l'anatomie humaine masculine... Vous comprenez pour... révisez, quoi ! n.n

**Hunter **: Oh...

**Wright **: My...

**Gavin **: _Godde_...

**Tous **: ...


	5. Intermède et VolteFace

Le procès venait de se terminer sur un superbe "Non coupable". L'avocat de renom qu'était le jeune Phoenix Wright reçu une pluie d'applaudissements et de félicitations pour le succès de ce dossier qui semblait pourtant perdu d'avance. Les membres de la famille Defès vinrent serrer dans leurs bras le petit "Feeny", manquant de l'étouffer ou de le noyer sous leurs larmes de soulagement. La famille de Paul avait l'art de tout exagérer, et ils pleuraient souvent des torrents de larmes sans raison particulière ; encore une tare génétique à ajouter à leurs cheveux indisciplinés.

Pendant ce temps, Gavin sortit de la salle après avoir brièvement souri à son adversaire. Le procureur enfourcha sa moto, mit ses affaires dans son coffre, enfila son casque avec précaution de façon à ce que ses cheveux de s'emmêlent pas, puis se mit en route ; comme d'habitude. Seulement ce jour-là, il n'emprunta pas le chemin le plus court pour se rendre chez lui, mais choisit plutôt de faire un détour. Sur le chemin, Konrad fut totalement absorbé par ses pensées. Il n'arrêtait pas de repenser à ce que Phoenix lui avait dit ce jour-là, à propos de ses façons de procéder, son attitude... et Apollo.

"Lui aussi n'était qu'une "auberge" ? Le problème, Gavin, c'est que vous êtes tombé sur l'aubergiste le plus niais et fleur bleue qu'il soit, et que ce gamin-là a eu la faiblesse d'imaginer voir en vous quelqu'un. Un être humain avec des sentiments, alors que vous semblez accorder plus d'importance à des preuves et une guitare qu'à ceux que vous blessez de par vos pratiques "légales"."

Ces mots résonnaient sans cesse dans sa tête. Gavin avait l'impression de sentir en permanence le regard plein de reproche et d'incompréhension de l'avocat sur lui. Il pouvait percevoir la colère et l'indignation dans sa voix.

"Suis-je vraiment si abominable ? se demandait Konrad."

Pourtant, le procureur n'avait pas eu l'impression qu'Apollo n'eusse été qu'une autre de ses "proies". Il avait réellement apprécié les moments passés avec lui, qu'ils eussent été charnels ou non. Justice s'était révélé à vrai dire beaucoup plus drôle, intéressant, voire même... mignon qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Gavin se souvenait avec exactitude de chaque moment passés avec le jeune avocat de la défense. Du premier instant où il s'étaient rencontrés jusqu'à celui de leur séparation.

Le procureur s'était d'abord intéressé au jeune garçon pour ses facultés "spéciales", sa capacité incroyable à déceler le mensonge, à retomber sur ses pattes, et à toujours se sortir des pires situations. Konrad avait vu en lui un jeune prodige, espoir de la justice, mais également un bon pigeon à qui soutirer quelques informations. En effet, Apollo eut du mal à cacher bien longtemps sa naïveté et sa gaucherie légendaires. L'avocat de la défense s'était révélé être un jeune homme influençable, et Gavin ne s'en priva pas. Ce n'était pas qu'il voulait afficher un score parfait à son tableau, mais plutôt que sa soif de justice estimait qu'il lui fallait toutes les cartes en mains pour la mettre au grand jour.

Un jour, alors qu'ils sortaient d'une scène de crime, le procureur invita son adversaire à boire un café. Malgré les avertissements de Vérité, Apollo ne put résister au sourire enjôleur du blond et à sa sympathie évidente. Ils burent tous deux un café dans le bar du coin, et très vite, après avoir engagé une conversation faisant l'éloge de la précocité de l'avocat, Gavin le lança sur le sujet de l'enquête. Son cadet eut la naïveté de croire qu'ils étaient à présent amis et qu'il pouvait bien partager quelques informations.

Grossière erreur... Dès le lendemain, Vérité et son père firent comprendre qu'ami ou pas, partager des informations avec l'accusation pouvait être un grave délit dans certains cas, et dans d'autres, ils pouvaient faire perdre à un avocat de la défense sa crédibilité, que ce soit auprès de ses clients, du juge, de la presse ou bien de l'opinion publique.

Cependant, malgré les nombreux avertissements de Wright, Apollo ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de retourner vers ce blond fascinant. Leurs rendez-vous se faisaient dorénavant par messages interposés, sous-entendus ou encore parfois par SMS. Dans tous les cas, chacun devait faire très attention à ne pas éveiller les soupçons et à effacer ses traces. Ce petit goût d'interdit avait encore plus excité Gavin et eut pour effet de renforcer son intérêt pour cet avocat si téméraire.

Leurs rendez-vous se faisaient de plus en plus fréquents, et de moins en moins par intérêt professionnel. Tandis que l'attirance sexuelle qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre les avait fait céder à la tentation bon nombre de fois, Apollo avait senti quelque chose d'autre naître au creux de son ventre. Il avait tenté d'en parler avec Konrad, mais celui-ci détournait toujours la conversation. La plupart du temps, il éclatait de rire avant de lui murmurer "Tu es si mignon..."

Le temps passait, le procès s'était terminé, et pourtant, Gavin n'arrivait pas à se passer de ses rendez-vous secrets avec le jeune avocat. Un soir, alors qu'il sortait d'un concert, il retrouva Apollo près de sa _backdoor_ -non pas celle devant laquelle les groupies attendaient le rockeur, mais celle dont ce dernier lui avait parlé dans la confidence. Le procureur se souvenait encore de ses yeux admiratifs et de son sourire tendre qu'il avait pu lire au clair de lune. Il se souvenait de ces mots presque susurrés, et pourtant prononcés avec une voix si mature et si passionnée : "Je suis venu voir ton concert. Tu assures vraiment aussi bien sur scène que dans un tribunal ! Et cette voix... C'est vraiment une voix que je pourrais écouter toute ma vie sans jamais m'en lasser...!"

Le procureur se souvint l'avoir embrassé pour_ la première fois _ce soir-là ; pour lui, c'était la première fois qu'il l'embrassait vraiment, la première fois qu'il voulait lui transmettre quelque chose de profond par un baiser, quelque chose qui ne peut s'expliquer avec des mots, quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait de toute façon pas définir car il n'avait jamais ressenti cette chaleur en lui. Cette nuit-là, Konrad n'avait pas seulement couché avec Apollo, il lui avait littéralement fait l'amour. Le jeune avocat lui-même avait remarqué la tendresse, l'attention, la passion dans chacun de ses gestes et mouvements. Le lendemain matin, pourtant, le procureur avait été saisi d'une peur bleue. Une boule de nerf au creux de son ventre se battait avec la chaleur qui parcourait tout son être. Il se mit à se demander s'il était prêt pour tout cela ; Apollo commençait à le changer, il était allé beaucoup trop loin avec lui. Gavin commença à comprendre qu'il était en train de tomber amoureux de lui.

Il avait peur.

Peur de s'accrocher, peur d'être dépendant, lui qui était pourtant si libre. Peur de souffrir, peur de se poser, peur de changer, peur d'aimer.

Ce matin-là, Konrad Gavin déposa un dernier baiser sur le front avec lequel il avait tant taquiné celui qui lui avait fait ressentir plus de choses en un mois qu'en une vie, puis il s'envola comme un rêve.

Au volant de sa moto, le procureur se remémora tous ces moments-là. Tous ce qu'il avait ressenti aussi. Quelqu'un avec qui il avait partagé tant de choses pouvait-il vraiment être "comme les autres" pour lui ? Quelqu'un qui, même une fois sorti de sa vie, continuait à faire battre son cœur par son simple souvenir pouvait-il n'être qu'une proie de plus ?

Gavin changea immédiatement de direction sous les klaxons surpris et énervés de automobilistes et se dirigea vers le cabinet Wright & co. Mais alors qu'il passait devant le tribunal, le procureur aperçu son confrère qui marchait le long du trottoir.

"C'est vous, Hunter ? appela le motard en ralentissant à sa hauteur.

- Toujours aussi perspicace, Gavin, ironisa Benjamin.

- Votre voiture de sport vous a lâché ? Je vous avais pourtant dit que ça ne valait rien ces bagnoles prétentieuses, rien de vaut une bonne bécane !

- Hmhm... grogna le procureur. Merci pour le conseil, mais il se trouve que justement, je vais dans le parking retrouver ma "bagnole prétentieuse". Et vous, où allez-vous ?

- Oh je... Je vais rendre une petite visite à M. Justice au cabinet Wright & co.

- Dans ce cas, pas la peine d'aller aussi loin, répondit Hunter avec une once de sympathie. Monsieur Justice a changé de local, je peux vous y conduire si vous voulez. Enfin, si vous n'avez pas peur de monter dans une bagnole qui ne vaut rien bien sûr !"

Les deux procureurs se sourirent puis Gavin gara sa moto dans le parking avant de monter avec Benjamin.

"Alors, commença Hunter, vous vous retrouvez à nouveau contre le jeune Apollo Justice ?

Konrad rit légèrement avant de soupirer.

- Pas vraiment, non... répondit-il, son sourire contrastant avec l'anxiété de son regard.

Même s'il conduisait, Hunter tourna une fraction de seconde la tête vers son confrère. Remarquant son appréhension, il commença à s'inquiéter.

- Si vous voulez en parler, vous savez que je suis une tombe.

- Je le sais bien, cher ami...

Un silence s'installa, puis, le poids du secret étant trop lourd, Konrad craqua : il savait que si sa tentative d'explication avec Apollo échouait, il aurait besoin d'un ami sur qui compter.

- En réalité, la raison de ma visite chez Apollo Justice n'est pas d'ordre professionnel... Vous avez du entendre les rumeurs qui circulaient également à mon sujet ?

- J'ai pour habitude de ne pas prendre au sérieux les rumeurs, répondit amèrement Benjamin. Voyez le tord qu'elles m'ont causé.

- Eh bien j'ai honte de vous annoncer alors que ce que l'on dit sur mes méthodes de travail est vrai.

- Je vois...

- J'espère toutefois que vous restez persuadé que ma priorité est et sera toujours la Justice, Monsieur Hunter !

- Vous êtes l'un des rares hommes de justice auxquels je fais confiance à présent, le rassura le procureur. D'autant plus qu'en ce moment-même, je ne vous juge pas. Rien de ce que vous direz ne sortira de cette "bagnole prétentieuse".

Les deux collègues rirent un petit moment puis Gavin continua :

- Toujours est-il que j'ai... "appliqué" mes méthodes de travail sur Monsieur Justice lors d'une affaire qui nous opposait. Nous avons commencé à nous donner secrètement des rendez-vous professionnels puis... c'est allé un peu plus loin que je ne l'espérais.

- Vous vous êtes... "accroché" à lui ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça... admit le rockeur. Mais j'ai pris peur et j'ai commis la pire erreur de ma vie. J'ai coupé les ponts avec lui, en attendant que mes sentiments à son égard redeviennent "normaux".

Il y eut un long silence, puis le blond reprit :

- Je l'ai blessé, Monsieur Hunter... gémit presque Gavin. Quel genre de monstre je suis pour faire aussi mal à la personne qui compte le plus pour moi ?

Le procureur avait monté le ton, mais son collègue restait parfaitement stoïque et compréhensif en attendant qu'il eusse fini de dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

- Je me disais des idioties comme "C'est mieux pour nous deux", ou encore "Cela risquerait de gâcher notre relation". Vous comprenez, je pensais que ce ne serait qu'une mauvaise période à passer, puis qu'ensuite on continuerait de partager la même complicité qu'avant... Mais plus le temps passait, plus je sentais une boule dans mon estomac grossir. Ça fait vraiment mal, et j'ai perdu, non... abandonné le seul remède qu'il puisse exister contre cette sorte de douleur ! J'ai fait beaucoup de conneries dans ma vie ; j'ai fait souffrir beaucoup de monde et je le regrette, mais avec Apollo, c'est différent...

Pour seule réponse, Hunter échangea un regard compatissant avec Gavin. Quelques secondes après, Benjamin arrêta sa voiture devant un établissement modeste mais dont l'entrée était décorée par des étoiles et un lapin sortant d'un haut-de-forme.

Konrad remercia son ami, mais celui-ci le stoppa :

- Je peux vous poser une question ? demanda Hunter le visage crispé par le doute.

- C'est la moindre des choses.

- Comment savez-vous que ce sera différent avec Monsieur Justice ?

Il y eut un long silence, puis le visage de Gavin s'adoucit très nettement.

- Parce que... Je sens que c'est _Lui_, là, tout au fond, avoua Konrad sur le ton de la confidence en mettant sa main sur son cœur. Je le sens jusqu'au fond de mes entrailles... J'ai envie de le protéger, vous comprenez ? finit le procureur dans un murmure, un léger sourire aux lèvres à la seule pensée de l'avocat. Après tout, désirer quelqu'un avec son corps et son cœur, n'est-ce pas ça que l'on appelle l'amour ? Ce qui est triste, c'est qu'il aura fallu que je le perde pour m'en rendre compte et qu'à présent, il se pourrait que j'ai tout gâché... Je vais vous dire quelque chose que j'ai appris : "_A trop se voiler la face pour ne rien gâcher, on finit par tout perdre_"...

Hunter écarquilla les yeux. Son collègue sourit, sachant qu'il venait de prendre conscience de quelque chose. Il retira sa ceinture de sécurité et pris son courage à deux mains avant de sortir de la voiture de sport rouge et d'entrer dans le cabinet, laissant derrière lui un procureur en pleine réflexion...

_A suivre..._

* * *

Sauvegarder...?

**Wright **: Alors Gavin, c'est pas un méchant ?

**Yumii **: Surpris ?

**Wright **: Déçu...

**Yumii **: Ah ?

**Wright **: Je croyais qu'enfin, tu avais trouvé un avocat de l'accusation que tu n'aimais pas à part Boulay et les Von Karma...

**Yumii **: Tu es pourtant bien placé pour savoir que les procureurs ont une classe internationale, "Feenie"~!

**Wright **: ...

**Gavin **: En tout cas, je suis content que tu aies rétabli mon honneur !

**Lang **: Le peu qu'il vous restait en tout cas !

**Gavin **: _(OBJECTION !) _...On se connait ?

**Lang **: ...Non... Je m'ennuie... Et puis moi aussi j'aimerais qu'on rétablisse mon honneur !

**Yumii **: Ca viendra... Mais d'abord, tu vas devoir apprendre que, comme le dit Lang Zi : _"La grande famille du loup comporte toujours un loup enragé caché"._

**Lang **: _(Not so fast!) _Ça veut dire quoi, ça ?

**Yumii **: Lang Zi dit : _"C'est un spoil de Miles Edgeworth Investigations 1 alors le loup auteur ne le dira pas avant un petit moment"_ !

**Hunter **: Si même elle se met à citer Lang Zi, on n'est pas sortis de l'auberge...

**Wright **: Zheng Fa nous envahit !

**Lang **: Je vous _em..bête._..


	6. VolteFace

_**!WARNING!**_

Ce chapitre contient un Lemon ! S'il y en a que ça choque ou que ça gène, je mettrai "**/!\**" au début et à la fin du passage.

* * *

Hunter resta garé devant la cabinet d'Apollo Justice un bon quart d'heure, puis le bruit strident d'un klaxon le sorti brutalement de ses pensés. Il démarra vite la voiture. Il était déterminé.

Sans l'ombre d'un doute, il se dirigea vers le cabinet Wright & co. Arrivé devant la porte, le procureur se recoiffa un peu, sorti le miroir que l'inspecteur Badd lui avait offert en souvenir de lui, et en profita pour humidifier ses doigts afin de rediscipliner ses fins sourcils avant de travailler son expression faciale.

"Bonjour, Wright. Je... non, c'est trop formel... Hum ! Hey, salut vieux, ça roule comme tu veux ? ...J'ai l'air d'un dragueur de plage..."

Hunter s'entraîna ainsi quelques minutes quand tout à coup, la porte devant laquelle il "répétait" s'ouvrit. Surpris, Benjamin sursauta et eut un geste brusque en arrière en laisant s'échapper un léger cri. De son côté, l'homme qui venait d'ouvrir la porte fut aussi surpris que lui ; il trébucha et atterrit sur son derrière dans un grand cri efféminé. Le procureur reprit ses esprit avant de proposer son aide pour se relever à...

"...Paul ? s'égosilla Hunter. Mais que fais-tu ici ?

- Et toi ? répliqua Defès en se massant le fessier.

- Je... Je suis venu rendre visite à Wright. Un entretient tout ce qu'il y a de professionnel.

- Je vois... Et bien moi je suis venu m'entretenir avec son frigo, son canapé et sa télé ; un entretient tout ce qu'il y a de professionnel aussi comme tu le vois ! répondit Paul en souriant tel un enfant. Mais tu sais quoi ? Si t'es là, je vais rester un peu plus longtemps en attendant Nick avec toi ! On resserrera nos liens d'amitié, Benji !

Les deux amis se dirigèrent dans le cabinet de l'avocat.

- Ce qu'il faudrait resserrer surtout, c'est la ceinture de ton pantalon, ironisa Hunter en prenant place dans le canapé bleu. On voit l'intégralité de ton caleçon ! Et franchement... vu ton manque de goût vestimentaire évident, ce ne serait que service rendu à la communauté de cacher cette immondice...

- Tu ne comprends pas ! répliqua Paul. C'est la nouvelle tendance chez les jeunes. Ma copine adore ! Crois-moi, je sais comment séduire les femmes, moi...

- En montrant ton... enfin le "meilleur de toi-même" ? ricana le procureur qui faisait un effort surhumain sur lui-même pour ne pas s'esclaffer devant cet holocauste vestimentaire.

- Moque-toi, mais moi au moins j'ai eu des dizaines de petites-amies ! déclara Paul, non sans fierté. La séduction, ça me connait !

- Alors comment se fait-il que tu n'aies pas gardé de petite-amie plus d'une semaine ?

- Eh bien... la fierté de Paul s'effaça. C'est surtout que j'arrive à les avoir, mais pas à les garder...

Un silence s'installa. Defès compris aux rictus de son ami que s'il ne redirigeait pas tout de suite le sujet de la conversation sur autre chose que ses fesses, Hunter allait éclater de rire.

- Et toi, Benji, tu as une copine ?

Le rictus du dit "Benji" disparu aussi tôt.

- Pas vraiment.

- Quoi ? s'égosilla Paul. Comment un homme comme toi peut-il ne pas avoir de petite-amie ? Avoue-le, elles te veulent toutes alors tu donnes un peu à tout le monde, hein ?

Après avoir collé une claque bien méritée derrière la tête vide de son ami, Hunter s'expliqua :

- Je travaille, je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de ce... genre de chose...

- Ça c'est la réponse classique de celui qui ne sait pas comment s'y prendre ! le railla Paul. Allez compte sur moi, je vais t'apprendre l'art de la séduction !"

**

* * *

**

Quand Phoenix et Maya rentrèrent au cabinet Wright & co., chargés de sacs de courses, quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'ils aperçurent dans la même pièce, sur le même canapé, en même temps Benjamin Hunter et Paul Defès. En pleine discution qui plus est !

Phoenix se sentit sourire tendrement à cette simple vue.

Lorsque Hunter se rendit compte de leur présence, il se leva d'un bond du canapé bleu pour s'incliner devant les nouveaux arrivés.

"Hunter ? s'inquiéta Wright. Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ?

En effet, l'avocat de la défense ne s'attendait pas à revoir son ami d'aussi tôt après leur dernière rencontre. Ils avaient passé tellement de temps sans se parler que Benjamin avait déjà totalement guéri de son équimose.

- Non, rien de bien inquiétant, le rassura le procureur. Enfin... Eh bien à vrai dire ce sera à toi d'en juger.

Les deux avocats firent comprendre à Paul et Maya que leur présence n'était plus nécessaire. La jeune médium comprit immédiatement, contrairement à l'ahuri Defès qu'elle dut saisir par le bras pour le tirer hors du cabinet, laissant les courses au milieu du couloir.

- Si vous pouviez ranger, les garçons... déclara Maya avant de fermer la porte derrière elle.

Un malaise s'installa entre les deux amis. Ils ne savaient plus où se mettre, leur regard explorant chaque détail de la pièce.

- Je vous... je t'aide à ranger ? proposa Hunter en désignant les sacs à provisions.

- Avec plaisir, répondit Wright en souriant largement, heureux de l'entendre le tutoyer.

Ils ramenèrent chacun deux sacs au garde-manger, avant de commencer à déballer puis ranger leur contenu. Hunter ne fut pas surpris outre-mesure par le désordre qui régnait dans la petite pièce froide. Depuis qu'Apollo et Vérité étaient partis, l'état s'était empiré. Autant les pièces ouvertes au public étincelaient de propreté et d'ordre, autant les pièces privées étaient devenues l'hécatombe.

Maniaque, Hunter se mettait à ranger en cachette quelques objets lorsque Wright ne regardait pas. Cependant, même dans son désordre, Phoenix avait ses petites manies, et lorsque Benjamin mit le lait de soja à côté du lait de vache, l'avocat l'arrêta tout de suite :

- Non, non, attends... s'empressa le brun, gêné. Le lait de soja c'est pour Maya -et Vérité quand elle vient voir son papa-, tandis que le lait de vache, c'est pour Apollo et moi-même...

Trop occupé qu'il était à "réorganiser" ses bouteilles de lait, Wright ne remarqua pas le pourpre qui venait de monter aux joues de son ami. En effet, ce n'était pas du tout le genre du procureur d'avoir les pensées déplacées, mais il ne put s'en empêcher lorsqu'il entendit Phoenix parler des différentes sortes de lait alors qu'il se collait à lui pour atteindre les bouteilles.

Hunter s'éclaircit la gorge afin de se remettre les idées en place. C'était le moment. Il allait essayer de mettre la "méthode Defès" en application...

- Wright...

- Oui ? s'inquiéta l'avocat devant l'air anxieux du procureur.

Benjamin fronça les sourcils et prit un air froid afin de cacher sa gêne apparente. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de se saisir vivement mais maladroitement des mains de son ami.

- Tu... Tu as de beaux yeux tu sais... déclara-t-il alors subitement en fixant Wright.

Ce dernier ne savait pas quoi penser. Il était totalement perdu ; effrayé par le regard cruel de son ami, attendri par sa tentative pour le complimenter, troublé par le contact de leurs mains, et amusé par sa gaucherie et par le ridicule de cette déclaration.

- Euh... Merci ? hésita Phoenix. T-Toi aussi tu as de beaux yeux...

Le procureur sentit que sa tentative avait échoué, alors il passa à la Leçon numéro 2 : il saisit brutalement l'avocat par la taille. Peut-être un peu trop brutalement...

- Mais tu es fou ? laissa s'échapper Phoenix, à moitié étouffé par l'emprise de Hunter.

- Oui, fou de toi...! déclara ce dernier, la voix tremblante.

"Mon dieu, mais comment ai-je pu en être réduit à écouter les conseils de Paul ?" pensa Hunter.

Dans leur étreinte plus que maladroite, les deux amis heurtèrent une des étagères, et un pot de confiture tomba sur la tête du procureur qui lâcha immédiatement prise pour se masser la tête. Phoenix, alerté, conduit alors son ami gémissant de douleur dans son bureau. Il sortit de sa veste accrochée au porte-manteau le désinfectant de Pearl, mais Hunter lui fit signe que ce n'était pas la peine.

- Aïe ! se plaignit le procureur. Ça fait presque aussi mal qu'un bon coup de poing de l'Agent Lang... Je te le dis, Wright, il n'y a pas que des fruits dans cette confiture !

Les deux avocats rirent ensemble, puis Phoenix demanda :

- Hunter... Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'agir comme ça ? Ça ne te ressemble pas.

Le sourire de Benjamin s'effaça, laissant peu à peu transparaître sa honte.

- A vrai dire... J'ai eu la bêtise de suivre les conseils en séduction de notre cher Paul...

Phoenix montra à nouveau ce sourire enfantin qui faisait chavirer le cœur du procureur. Il était réellement touché, bouleversé, par cette déclaration à demi-mot. L'avocat sentit son cœur battre, non... tambouriner, comme s'il voulait bondir hors de sa poitrine. Ses yeux pétillaient à nouveau, pour la première fois depuis de longues semaines.

- Tu sais, Benjamin, continua Phoenix en murmurant, si ce genre de chose marchait sur moi, je serais tombé amoureux de Paul, et non pas de toi...

L'information eut du mal à parvenir au cerveau remué du procureur. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais sa gorge était si serrée qu'aucun son ne pouvait en sortir. Il sentait le sang battre dans ses tempes, et son cœur s'affoler. Il sentait la chaleur l'envahir, et la raison le quitter. Devant le regard au départ franc puis rapidement fuyant et gêné de Phoenix, Benjamin se sentit... bien. Il croyait avoir déjà connu le bonheur auparavant, comme lorsqu'il avait gagné son premier procès ou bien lorsqu'enfin, l'assassin de son père, Von Karma père, fut arrêté. Mais c'est à ce moment-là qu'il s'aperçut qu'avant cet instant précis, il n'avait jamais vraiment ressenti le bonheur. Cette sensation que tout est parfait autour de soi, que le monde s'est arrêté pour soi, mais surtout, l'impression d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui partager cette sensation.

Sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne s'en aperçoive, leurs visages se rapprochaient, et au fur et à mesure que le souffle chaud de l'autre se faisait de plus en plus proche, leurs paupières se fermaient et leurs sens se troublaient. Ils se retrouvèrent comme piégés par un aimant invisible. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent, provoquant comme la première fois une décharge électrique chez chacun des deux protagonistes. Benjamin relâcha la pression de sa main sur sa propre blessure pour doucement saisir les hanches de Phoenix et les ramener contre les siennes tandis que ce dernier nouait timidement ses bras autour de son cou. Le procureur n'avait, certes, aucune expérience dans ce domaine, mais il découvrit bien vite à quel point l'instinct pouvait combler ses lacunes. Tout avait l'air presque simple. Et puis aussi, Benjamin devait bien avouer s'être quelque peu "renseigné" sur ces choses-là dans les jours qui ont suivi la déclaration de confiance de l'avocat Phoenix Wright... et à sa grande surprise, cela ne lui avait pas vraiment déplu.

Peu à peu, leur baiser s'approfondit et devint plus charnel.

**/!\**

Wright attira le procureur encore plus près contre lui. Puis, dans un violent coup de bassin, Hunter plaqua son ami contre le mur de son bureau en lui arrachant quelques soupirs. Celui-ci ondula du bassin sous la pression qu'exerçait ce corps ardent contre lui. Leurs langues se rencontrant encore et encore entraînaient chacun des deux protagonistes dans un tourbillon de plaisir, plus rien autour d'eux n'existait, plus aucun son, juste celui de leurs gémissements et de leurs soupirs. Benjamin mit fin au baiser pour reprendre son souffle, puis posa son front contre celui de Phoenix, plongeant ce regard qui avait pu être tellement froid et cruel par le passé à présent brûlant de désir dans ses yeux bleus profonds, esquissant un sourire à la fois sensuel et heureux. Le procureur se mordit les lèvres avant de se ré-emparer des lèvres tentatrices en le saisissant par la nuque tandis que l'avocat resserrait l'étreinte de ses bras autour de son cou. Hunter attrapa ensuite les hanches de Wright puis le souleva tandis que celui-ci entourait de ses jambes la taille de son ami. Sans pour autant décoller leurs lèvres, Benjamin entreprit de défaire l'éternelle cravate rouge de l'avocat de la défense, qu'il envoya voler à travers la pièce. Puis il se mit à déboutonner avec empressement cette chemise blanche qu'il avait parfois rêvé d'arracher d'une poigne puissante afin de révéler une peau nue, un peu plus mâte que la sienne. Hunter fit parcourir lentement ses mains sur ce torse finement musclé, appréciant la chaleur de cette peau tendue et l'irrégularité de la respiration de l'avocat qu'il pouvait sentir sous ses paumes.

Le procureur délaissa alors les lèvres affamées de Phoenix pour venir lui déposer un baiser humide sur la joue, dans le cou, sur la poitrine, sur le ventre. L'avocat sentit les mains de son ami courir à nouveau sur son torse avant de venir torturer ses tétons, dressés de plaisir. Ses gémissements presque efféminés firent savoir à Benjamin qu'il appréciait ce traitement. Soulagé, le procureur se sentit plus confiant et se sentit près à expérimenter ce qu'il avait trouvé très excitant dans les films qu'il avait vus. Il remonta d'abord le long du torse brûlant de Wright, dessinant du bout de sa langue des arabesques, puis il s'arrêta dans son cou humide de sueur, le croquant, le suçotant afin de marquer de son sceau personnel celui qui lui appartenait à présent. Sous cette douce torture, Phoenix laissa sa tête tomber en arrière, plongeant sa main dans la chevelure un peu trop bien coiffée de Benjamin en poussant des soupirs et des gémissements qui auraient pu faire immédiatement jouir le procureur. Tout à coup, ses jambes tremblantes vacillèrent lorsqu'il sentit une main presque violente mais tellement sensuelle passer dans ses cheveux. Il faillit tomber au pied du mur douloureusement, mais Hunter, instinctivement, passa sa deuxième main autour de la taille dénudée de Wright avant de doucement le laisser atterrir au sol.

Puis à son tour, il laissa son corps retomber calmement sur le sien. C'est alors que Phoenix se rendit compte qu'à l'instar de lui-même, le procureur portait encore son élégant costume victorien. Un sourire mesquin naquit sur ses lèvres rougies par le baiser précédent.

"J'ai toujours eu envie de faire ça..." murmura l'avocat.

Hunter eut juste le temps de prendre un air interrogateur que déjà l'avocat avait arraché son col en dentelles avant de le frotter tout contre son visage, s'enivrant de cette odeur qui lui rappelait les meilleurs moments de sa vie, dans sa tendre enfance. Benjamin déglutit difficilement devant cette vue ; à la fois ému et terriblement enflammée par cette vue presque érotique. Il s'empara alors à nouveau des lèvres de l'avocat, le plaquant de tout son corps au sol tandis que celui-ci lui retirait sa veste bordeaux qu'il envoya rejoindre sa propre chemise dans un coin du bureau. Le procureur sentit la chaleur qui prenait possession de son corps, croissante, grandissante, devenant de plus en plus incontrôlable. Tout à coup, Phoenix, d'un coup de hanche, renversa son ami et le plaqua à son tour au sol en s'asseyant à califourchon sur ses hanches, entre lesquelles il sentait son désir évident. L'avocat de la défense entreprit alors de déboutonner à son tour cette chemise qui lui empêchait depuis toujours l'accès au corps d'Apollon du procureur.

Tandis que Phoenix défaisait bouton par bouton, Benjamin pu contempler avec un peu plus de recul cet homme qui eusse été le seul à le comprendre, le seul à le toucher, le seul qu'il eusse aimé inconditionnellement, le seul dont même ce qui paraissaient aux yeux des autres être des défauts semblaient pour lui ajouter à son charme. Wright plantait ses yeux félins dans ceux admiratifs de Hunter. Ses cheveux corbeau, d'habitude pointus comme un hérisson, lui tombaient à présent en mèches mouillées sur le front. Il passa sa langue sur la commissure de ses lèvres afin de lécher une goutte de sueur qui s'écoulait lentement sur son visage tandis qu'il retirait le dernier bouton. Phoenix baissa alors les yeux sur cette peau lisse, un peu pâle, mais parfaite. Il se laissa ensuite glisser sur ce corps finement musclé en déposant une myriade de baisers sur le torse offert tout en le caressant de ses mains. Il remonta tel un serpent jusqu'au visage de Benjamin avant de mordiller le lobe de son oreille en lui arrachant des gémissements rauques. La torture que les mains baladeuses de l'avocat faisaient subir à ses tétons poussèrent la patience du célèbre procureur à bout, et il décida qu'il était temps qu'il reprenne le dessus. D'un mouvement de hanche similaire à celui de Wright quelques minutes auparavant, Hunter roula sur le corps ardent et humide de l'avocat. Il lui saisit ensuite les poignets qu'il plaqua au sol, au dessus de sa tête, avec une force que Phoenix ne lui connaissait pas. Sous les baisers et les morsures sauvages mais pourtant tendres du procureur, Wright s'arqua largement, voulant sentir cette bouche et ce corps brûlant de désir un peu plus contre lui. Emporté dans le tourbillon de sensations inconnues jusque là, l'avocat de la défense ne réalisa pas tout de suite que Benjamin venait de s'attaquer à son pantalon. A vrai dire, ce dernier avait déjà été retiré depuis quelques secondes et déjà le procureur commençait à s'occuper de son boxer noir, dans lequel Phoenix se sentait -très visiblement- à l'étroit.

L'avocat de l'accusation relâcha alors son emprise sur les poignets de Wright. Puis c'est avec une lenteur presque insoutenable pour ce dernier qu'il entreprit de faire glisser cette ultime barrière de tissu le long des hanches de l'avocat, tandis que sa bouche était toujours occupée à lécher et mordiller son ventre tendu. Phoenix baissa la tête vers Benjamin qui leva les yeux afin de lui adresser un regard plein de malice. L'avocat ne lui connaissait pas ce regard, et cela l'inquiéta quelque peu en même temps que sa curiosité sexuelle attendait avec impatience la suite. Avant que Wright n'ai pu réagir, il sentit la bouche brûlante de son aîné se refermer sur sa virilité. Il frissonna et murmura le prénom de Benjamin. Lorsque ce dernier commença un langoureux mouvement de va et vient sur sa hampe, caressant avidement de sa langue le membre dressé qui s'offrait à lui, Phoenix dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas crier sous ce traitement qui lui procurait un plaisir sans pareil. Jamais il n'avait ressenti ce genre de sensation auparavant, et à vrai dire, avant ses retrouvailles avec son ami, il n'y avait jamais pensé. Jamais il n'aurait pu penser que cette caresse pourrait provoquer en lui tant de frissons, tant de désir ardent, tant de gémissements, tant de soupirs. Une luxure sans pareil dont le concept lui aurait semblé répugnant... si ça n'avait pas été Benjamin Hunter.

Phoenix sentit ses frissons s'intensifier au bout de quelques courtes minutes et comprit qu'il ne résisterait plus très longtemps aux attentions du procureur. Il se cambra légèrement. Hunter continua avec un lent va-et-vient, s'arrêtant parfois pour simplement lécher le gland avec une langue peu habile. Phoenix plongea sa main dans la chevelure grisâtre de son ami. Il poussait à présent des soupirs bruyants, tentant parfois d'articuler le nom de Benjamin Hunter, mais finissant toujours par un gémissement. Cependant, alors qu'il sentait que l'avocat était sur le point de céder, le procureur satisfait de l'effet qu'il produisait sur lui se retira puis se glissa lentement et langoureusement le long du corps de Phoenix. Il attendit que ce dernier -qui le fusillait du regard- reprenne un tant soit peu son souffle. Il déposa ensuite ses lèvres sur celles de son cadet dans un effleurement doux et délicat, comme pour s'excuser. En effet, Hunter ne se sentait vraiment pas prêt à laisser son ami venir dans sa bouche... Il avait beau l'aimer à en perdre la tête, tout cela était encore nouveau pour lui.

Benjamin s'écarta légèrement afin d'observer ce visage au bord de la jouissance, si parfait dont il rêvait nuit et jour. Son regard bleu humide semblait le supplier de ne pas s'arrêter. Hunter encadra son visage rougi de désir de ses mains puis vint à nouveau capturer ses lèvres. Ce baiser au départ doux s'embrasa en un baiser passionné et langoureux. Alors que Phoenix se laissait entrainer dans un tourbillon d'émotions, il réussi quand même à passer ses mains sur le torse doux et chaud du procureur, descendant toujours plus jusqu'à les passer sous son pantalon, provoquant un petit sursaut chez son aîné. Ce dernier interrompit alors le baiser pour poser son front moite sur celui de Wright. Il plongea son regard dans le sien tandis qu'il lui adressait un sourire presque... carnassier, avant de commencer à déboutonner lui-même son propre pantalon dans lequel il se sentait définitivement trop serré. Après avoir fait voler cet avant-dernier bout de tissus à travers la pièce, le procureur se réempara de cette bouche ardente qui lui souriait. Phoenix glissa ses mains dans son dos, puis les fit descendre jusqu'à s'introduire sous le boxer de Benjamin. A nouveau surpris, ce dernier libéra aussitôt les lèvres de son ami pour émettre un petit gémissement qui mélangeait plaisir et surprise. Satisfait de son petit effet, Phoenix s'approcha de l'oreille de son ami.

"Je trouve que ça ne va pas assez vite tout ça... Benjamin..." murmura-t-il entre deux soupirs.

Le souffle brûlant de l'avocat chatouillait le lobe et le cou du dit Benjamin. Ne supportant pas l'idée qu'il ait fait ça par provocation, Hunter descendit une main vers la virilité toujours dressée du brun. Il commença à la caresser, doucement. Trop doucement. Finalement, Phoenix, dont le visage affichait une grimace érotique, lâcha prise sur le fessier du procureur. Très satisfait, ce dernier descendit dans le cou de son cadet, s'enivrant de son odeur avant de croquer cette chair divine, en y laissant parfois des baisers humides. Le procureur ne dit rien, mais l'avocat comprenait parfaitement ce que cette lenteur voulait dire : "Si tu veux de la vitesse, il va falloir le demander plus explicitement, Wright, sinon je continuerai de te torturer..."

Phoenix fronça les sourcils.

Tout à coup, il agrippa la nuque de Hunter pour l'attirer un peu plus contre lui. Puis, dans un même temps, il entoura sa taille de ses jambes et se cambra afin que leurs deux corps ne fassent pas que s'effleurer, mais s'unir. La force avec laquelle l'avocat se collait à lui réveilla en Hunter un instinct presque bestial qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Même si Benjamin avait déjà _couché _avec des femmes par le passé, jamais il n'avait ressenti ce besoin de sentir l'autre, de devenir plus qu'intime. Il n'avait encore moins déjà ressenti cette envie primaire voire animale de l'autre. Il découvrait avec Wright ce qu'était "_faire l'amour_". Il passa ses bras autour des reins de Phoenix afin de le soulever pour enfin le lâcher, voire pratiquement le jeter sur le canapé. L'avocat au départ surpris esquissa ensuite un sourire provocateur à l'homme nu qui se tenait debout devant son corps allongé. Ce même sourire provocateur qu'il lui adressait au tribunal lorsqu'il sentait que la victoire était sienne. Benjamin se mit alors à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui, le dominant de tout son corps. Il lui présenta alors deux doigts. Phoenix ne se fit pas prier pour les prendre en bouche, les léchant avec délectation et érotisme tout en ne quittant pas le regard fiévreux du procureur. Ce dernier les retira puis présenta un premier doigt devant l'intimité du brun, mais s'interrompit. Il plongea son regard plein de doutes dans les yeux de Phoenix. Certes il avait sauvagement envie de lui, mais pas à ses dépends. Il se rendait compte de l'importance de ce qu'il était sur le point de faire, de ce que ça représentait pour Wright. Il ne voulait pas lui faire mal.

L'expression féline de l'avocat se dissipa alors pour laisser place à un regard attendrit par la prévenance de son ami. Il lui sourit doucement avant d'enlacer sa nuque, ses yeux ancrés dans les siens, avant de le presser contre lui afin de le rassurer, puis il lui susurra à l'oreille : "Pour une fois je n'ai aucune objection à faire... Tu peux y aller ; j'ai confiance en toi..." Cette phrase fit chaud au cœur de Hunter dont le rythme s'accéléra. Il inséra alors un premier doigt en douceur dans l'intimité de l'avocat. Phoenix sentit à peine la douleur de cette intrusion tellement le procureur se montrait délicat de peur de le blesser. Puis, un second doigt vint rejoindre le premier, toujours avec le même soin. L'avocat sentit un peu plus la douleur, mais le plaisir semblait plus fort, si bien qu'il se mit à pousser des gémissements de délectation lorsque Hunter commença à effectuer quelques mouvements de va-et-vient, de plus en plus amples. Phoenix se courbait de plus en plus. Puis il finit par soupirer un "H-Hunter...!" qui fit largement sourire celui-ci. Il inséra alors un troisième doigt qui le fit hurler de plaisir.

Tout à coup, Benjamin mit fin au mouvement, faisant grogner de mécontentement l'avocat. Une sensation de manque emplit ce dernier quand les doigts se retirèrent de son intimité, mais elle fut vite comblée lorsqu'il sentit le membre gorgé de désir se présenter à son entrée. Le procureur souleva son ami par la taille afin de plaquer son dos contre le dossier du canapé. Phoenix s'arqua de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'il sentait la pénétration de Hunter en lui. Le plaisir était si intense que la douleur en fut occultée. Tout son corps fut pris de violents frissons, son cœur s'affolait, et il lui semblait que bientôt il n'arriverait plus à respirer tellement ses soupirs se faisaient de plus en plus profonds et fréquents. Il plongea avidement ses mains dans les cheveux presque argents du procureur. Il s'enivrait de son odeur et frottait sa joues écarlate contre la douceur de sa chevelure. Contre lui, il sentait les tremblements du corps moite du procureur qui n'osait bouger plus de peur de le blesser. Il semblait attendre un signe de la part de son aimé.

Alors, Phoenix déposa un baiser fiévreux sur le front brûlant du procureur. Ce dernier comprit qu'il venait de recevoir l'autorisation qu'il attendait. Il se retira alors légèrement puis commença un doux mouvement de va-et-vient. Chacun d'entre eux arrachait un soupir ou un gémissement à l'avocat, toujours plus forts. La tension montait. Hunter commençait à accélérer tout en tentant de se contrôler, mais il sentait que bientôt il ne répondrait plus de rien. Les gémissements de Phoenix se faisaient de plus en plus intenses, puissants. Cependant, le procureur n'osait pas aller trop profond de peur de le blesser. Le corps musclé mais qui paraissait à ce moment pourtant si fragile à Benjamin bougeait sous lui au rythme de ses coups de bassin, ce qui l'excitait encore plus. Phoenix se cambrait de plus en plus contre le dossier du canapé. Ses mains se perdaient toujours dans la chevelure humide du procureur tandis que son corps et son esprit se perdait dans un tourbillon de sensations toujours plus fortes. Hunter commençait à trembler, perdant peu à peu le contrôle de lui-même. C'est alors que l'avocat hacha entre deux gémissements étouffés : "P... Plus..."

Hunter saisit brutalement Phoenix par la taille afin de l'allonger sur le canapé. Il amplifia ses mouvements, donnant des coups de hanches plus forts et plus rapides. L'avocat planta ses ongles sur l'épaule et dans les cheveux de son ami tandis qu'il resserrait l'étreinte de ses jambes autour de son corps, bougeant d'autant plus à chaque mouvement de va-et-vient. Hunter parcourait de façon effreinée le torse, les hanches, le membre, la chevelure de ses mains au fur et à mesure qu'il accélérait. Ses propres gémissements se transformèrent à leur tour en cris, rejoignant ceux de Wright. Les deux avocats sentaient la chaleur toujours grandissante s'emparer totalement d'eux à mesure que leurs corps se mouvaient au rythme de cette danse effrénée. Benjamin mit ses dernières forces dans un ultime mouvement qui fit hurler Phoenix, qui se répandit entre leurs deux corps dans ce cri de pure jouissance alors qu'il faisait de même dans l'intimité brûlante de son ange.

**/!\**

Wright esquissa un sourire avant que ses yeux déjà humides à cause du plaisir ne laissent s'échapper quelques larmes. Hunter les essuya tendrement de son pouce, encadrant ainsi le visage de l'avocat de ses mains puis vint capturer à nouveau ses lèvres. Épuisé, il se retira de son amant avant de se coucher en l'attirant sur lui. Phoenix nicha sa tête au creux de son cou. Il ramassa la veste victorienne qui trainait au pied du canapé pour la mettre sur leurs deux corps nus, chauds et humides. Ils échangèrent à nouveau un sourire. Le procureur déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de l'avocat avant de commencer à arranger les mèches mouillées qui lui tombaient sur le front dans un geste protecteur. Son sourire disparu peu à peu :

"J'ai été idiot d'agir comme je l'ai fait la dernière fois... J-

Hunter fut interrompu par le doigt que Phoenix venait de poser sur ses lèvres. Ce dernier lui sourit tendrement. Cela parut étrange au procureur. Il avait du tellement souffrir après qu'il l'eusse quelque peu "rejeté". Il l'avait vu dans son regard. Wright aurait du apprécier ses excuses, écouter ses explications pour apaiser la souffrance... Et pourtant...

Hunter avait toujours cru que Phoenix était un grand naïf qui voyait le bien en presque tout le monde, mais en réalité, il s'aperçut qu'il était bien plus grand que ça. L'avocat savait pardonner, comprendre. Il n'oubliait pas, cependant sa grandeur d'âme lui permettait de voir la vérité même là où personne ne la voit. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il gagnait toujours ses procès. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça aussi qu'il avait été le seul à croire en l'innocence de Benjamin Hunter, sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Le procureur sentit quelques larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il se sentait presque béni des dieux pour être aimé d'un homme pareil.

- Hunter...? Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Phoenix en voyant ses yeux rougir.

Benjamin captura à nouveau les lèvres de l'avocat en y déposant un baiser qui transportait toute la tendresse du monde. Et c'est sans s'en décoller complètement qu'il murmura :

- Je t'aime..."

_A suivre..._

* * *

_Sauvegarder...?_

**Hunter **: ...

**Wright **: ...

**Lang **: ...

**Justice **: ...

**Yumii **: ...Quoi ?

**Gavin **: Personnellement j'ai adoré ! ..._Aïe_!

**Yumii **: Gentil, Phoenix, gentil.

**Wright **: C'est lui qui a commencé !

**Yumii **: On ne frappe pas un procureur, Nick !

**Hunter **: Et Boulay ?

**Yumii **: ... On ne frappe pas un procureur qui a la classe, Nick ! Bon pour en revenir à ce chapitre, sachez qu'il y a fort longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit de lemon alors j'ai surement un peu rouillé...

**Lang **: En tout cas je ne vous savais pas aussi chaud, Monsieur Hunter.

**Wright **: Moi non plus !

**Hunter **: Eh bien moi non plus... (fusille l'auteur du regard)

**Yumii **: Feenie avait pas l'air de détester.

**Wright **: ... (s'essuie le sang qui lui coule du nez) Je vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

**Yumii **: Heureusement que tu simules mieux...

**Hunter **:_ (OBJECTION !)_ Plait-il ! ?

**Yumii **: ... au tribunal bien sûr ! n.n

**Hunter **: Mouais...


End file.
